To Love a Stalker's Daughter
by BlackDomus500
Summary: Robin was always perturbed about Tharja's obsession with him. But, little does he know, is that her daughter from the future will be the love of his life. Talk about finding love in the weirdest of ways.
1. Total Opposites

**Total Opposites**

 **[Author's Notes: This is my first time writing these characters so if I make them seem OOC then let me know (I'm not doing purposely, I just wanted to make sure I'm doing them right).]**

After the Shepards found out about Lucina, she had told them that the other kids were somewhere around Ylisse. So since they had to wait for Plegia to get everything ready for them to sail to Valm, they went searching for them while they waited. After about a week of traveling and asking the townspeople if they heard of any suspicious activity they had found some of the children. That's when they heard that slavers were spotted around the northern Ylisse area. After they rescued the girl, she joined them and Chrom found out in minor annoyance that it was Henry and Tharja's daughter, Noire. That's when they got word from a plegian messenger that the ships were ready, so Robin had no time to talk to her besides a passing greeting since they went straight to the docks. So they were getting the ship loaded with their supplies and after spending almost the whole day loading the ship, Robin took some time to go introduce himself to Noire.

" _From what Chrom told me is that she's Tharja's daughter from the future…"_ He sighed, _"I hope she's not like her…"_ Robin shook his head, _"Other's would be glad that a girl has an obsession with them but not when she watches you sleep or is still into you even when she's supposed to be married to someone else in the future…"_ Robin was so lost in thought that he bumped into Lucina. "Oh, my apologies Lucina, I was just on my way to see Noire."

Lucina smiles, "It's no problem at all Robin." She looked at him in worriment, "Is something wrong? You seemed to be lost in thought."

Robin sighs, "Well like I said I'm going to meet Noire who happens to be Tharja's daughter and you know about her little obsession with me."

"Yes, she was like that in my timeline as well. I'm guessing that you're worried that Noire will be like that as well?"

Robin laughs, "I know, stupid right?"

Lucina chuckles, "Not at all, but you don't need to worry…sort of."

Robin sighes _"Of course, there has to be a sort of._ I don't like the sound of that…"

"Well Noire is really fragile and she's scares easily…but she has a talisman that makes her become violent when she's stressed, frustrated or angry. Also, she always admired you in my timeline because of Tharja's obsession…"

Robin was nervous and confused, "Um, why would Tharja's obsession have anything to do with Noire's admiration?"

"Noire thought you were great because of Tharja. Tharja made you visit her and Henry almost every day and Noire got attached to you because you would always convince her mother to get rid of her curses."

"Oh...great…so my fears were true?"

"Well she's not obsessed with you, she was just always grateful that you were able to convince her mother to get rid of her curses."

"Wouldn't Henry have been jealous?"

Lucina chuckles, "Well from what Noire told me, she said that Henry promised Tharja to protect you before her and he didn't mind her obsession with you, he actually found it funny..."

Robin didn't know whether or not to be surprised or disgusted, "Those two really creep me out…"

"I can see why. Anyway, Noire's really nice so don't worry about her…issues."

"Thanks Lucina, well I'll be on my way then" Robin walks away.

* * *

Noire was sitting on one of the barrels on the dock. She just got done doing her task of moving crates. She looks at herself and sighs, _"Curse my frail body…how can I be helpful to the others when I don't even have the strength to help out…"_

"Hello Noire, are you okay? You look really tired."

Noire jumps back in fear, "Eek! R-Robin!?"

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, I was just seeing if you were alright."

"I-It's okay; I was just surprised that's all. I'm alright though; I was just taking a break because I finished moving the crates…"

"Well you don't need to take a break since we have nothing else going on for today, so just relax or take a nap."

Noire was shocked, "What do you mean we have nothing else to do? I started moving the crates in the morning, it's already late!?"

" _She's not bad at all; she's like the total opposite of Tharja."_ Robin smiles, "Well it is almost dinner time. Anyways, you should go take a nap since you look tired. I'll wake you up when it's close to dinner."

"I-I guess I should. But, what about everyone else? I can't take a nap while everyone else is working!"

Robin frowns, "Noire, it's not going to help anyone when you push yourself too hard. How can you fight when you're over exhausted before the battle? So don't worry about it, the sleeping quarters should be ready on our ship so you can sleep in there."

"I guess so…thank you for looking out for me."

Robin smiles, "Don't worry about it; I just want you to be healthy."

Noire smiles, "Okay…thank you, Robin."

"Haha, no problem. Now I have to go see Chrom to prepare for our voyage tomorrow. So see you later, Noire." Robin proceeds to the captain quarters.

Noire went to the sleeping quarters in the ship in a happier mood, _"I knew it! He's just the same like he was in my timeline!"_

* * *

 **Two hours later**

Lucina walks into the ship's sleeping quarters where Noire was sleeping to wake her up since Robin was going to be late for dinner and he asked Lucina to wake her for him. She then wals up to the bed Noire was sleeping on and shook her gently, "Wake up Noire, it's time for dinner."

Noire shot up, "WHAT FOOLISH MORTAL DARES WAKE ME UP DURING MY DREAM OF ROB…" She noticed Lucina, "Lucina!? W-What are you doing here!?"

Since there was a lot of noise from all the Shepards in the mess area no one but Lucina heard her outburst. So she kept calm since she was used to this side of her, "Robin wanted me to wake you up since he was going to be late for dinner."

"O-Oh, I'm sorry for wasting your time…but shouldn't you be with them?"

"No, not at all, I was just doing Robin a favor and our war meeting is about done. Robin and Father are just looking over the battle plans." Lucina coughs nervously, "You were having a dream about Robin?"

Noire gasps finally realizing that her dark side announced her dreaming of Robin, "Please don't tell Robin! He'll think I'm creepy like my mother…"

Lucina smiles, "Don't worry I won't say anything but when did you fall in love with Robin?"

"Well, as you probably know, I had admiration for Robin when I was young in our timeline but now that we're around the same age and he's just like he was in our timeline, I dreamt about being with him. But, you said not to alter the future…"

"Didn't you know that he never married?"

"He didn't!? I just thought that his wife would hate my mother because of her obsession so she wouldn't come with him."

"Well now that you don't have to worry about that, why don't you just tell him then?"

"W-Well, I'm too afraid to tell him. I'm not attractive or strong like you or the other women…"

"If that's true, wouldn't he have proposed to any of the other women? I've heard that Olivia and Cordelia were in love with him once but he denied them."

Noire was surprised, "But they're beautiful!" She then looks down in sorrow and whispers, "That just means I have no chance then…"

"You'll never know if you have a chance with him if you never tell him. Maybe you should keep talking to him instead of doubting yourself."

"M-Maybe you're right." She heard the other Shepards in the ship's mess area, "Shouldn't we go to dinner now before Sumia starts worrying about you?

"Yes we should, I know how worrying mother can be."

They both got up and start walking to the ship's mess area

"Thank you Lucina for helping with my feelings about Robin."

Lucina smiles, "Of course, even though I don't really know anything about romance other than the stories from my mother."

* * *

Robin made it to dinner after a while and saw Noire and Lucina talking to each other, everyone else was either sleeping or in town. "Hello, Lucina and Noire."

"Good evening, Robin"

"H-Hello, Robin"

Robin sits down in front of them, "I'm sorry for not being able to wake you up for dinner, Noire."

"Oh, that's okay, Lucina told me that you were busy… _thank the gods that you didn't wake me up…"_

Lucina got up, "My apologies the both of you but I must be going. I want to ask father if he would like to do some training before bed…" She walked away.

Robin looks at Noire, "How are you doing? Did the nap help out at all?"

"Yes, thank you for suggesting it to me."

Robin laughs, "No problem, I was just worried about your health." Robin then looked off to the side and thought about the war against Valm and how many soldiers that they will have to fight. He knew that it was going to be a long war and a lot of people will die but he thanked the gods that he just had to look over the Shepards. That's when he looked at Noire and remembered what Lucina said about her frailness. From what he saw is that Lucina was right, just from sitting across from him she was shivering and even though she took a nap, she still looked dead tired. Not only that, she always looked down on herself and worried about everyone but herself. That's when Robin realized that he wanted to protect her, "Noire, what if you paired up with me during this war?"

Noire looks at him in surprise and hope, "R-Really!? Y-You don't think I would slow you down?"

Robin smiles, "Of course not, Chrom told me that you were fighting off slavers while he and some of the Shepards went to go rescue you."

Noire frowns more, "Oh, that wasn't me or you can say not my actual self…it's complicated…"

"Oh, do you mean your dark side?"

" _Oh, he already knows about it._ Yeah, when I get angry, stressed, or frustrated that side of me comes out."

Robin laughs, "Well, if you don't need my help…"

"No! I want to be paired with you; even though I can use my dark side to fight, I can easily get killed by any attack cause of my frailness…"

"You know I can die just as easily as you, but I'll make sure you're safe."

"T-Thank you, Robin…"

Robin smiles, "Of course. _She really is the total opposite of Tharja besides her dark side that Lucina told me about; I think she's a great person so far."_

 **[End Note: So I had Noire admire Robin in her timeline to give an actual reason for her to fall for him 'from the start' like she says in her S-support for Robin in the game.]**


	2. Hopefulness

**Hopefulness**

 **[Author's Notes: One thing I want to let you readers know. There is barely going to be battles in this fic and when they do show up, they're just going to be what Robin and Noire do together in battle as well as Morgan. I hope that's alright.]**

 **The Next Day**

The Shepards and the Ylisse army were on the way to Valm sailing. Noire was on the deck looking out the ocean since she was never able to sail anywhere in her timeline since Grima's forces destroyed the ships; this was a new experience for her. The problem was, is that she was worried about her ability to help Robin out so she wouldn't be a burden to him since he would have to worry about her safety. Sure she had her dark side but she wanted to help him without relying on it. She sighs and mumbles to herself, "If only mother would teach me dark magic…"

"I told you already, I'm not going to teach you dark magic."

Noire sharply turns around, "M-mother!? What are you doing out here?"

"Following Robin."

"Robin's out here?" Noire quickly looks around and saw him standing with Chrom, Lucina, Basilio, and Flavia talking, _"Oh, he's busy…"_

Tharja had a look of confusion, "Why don't you call Robin, father?"

Noire sighs, "Mother…I told you already…Henry is my father…"

"And I already told you that's impossible. I can't stand that imbecile who thinks he's a dark mage."

Noire sighs again, _"What's the point…she'll never listen."_

Both of them hear a gruff throat clearing and they turn towards the sound seeing Frederick, "Excuse me you two, we are to prepare for battle."

Noire starts panicking, "A-Already!?"

Tharja sighs, "Hmph, fine then." Tharja walks back into the ship to grab her tomes.

Robin heard Noire yell and speed walk toward her, "Noire! Are you ready to fight?"

"I think so…I just have to go grab my bow." Noire was about to go back to the boat but Robin stops her.

"You need a better bow than the bronze one you found." He looks over at Frederick, "Can you grab me one of the killer bows when you go tell the other Shepards that are still in the living quarters, Frederick?"

Frederick bows, "I will with haste." Frederick quickly walks back into the ship.

"You don't have to do that for me…"

Robin smiles, "Of course I do, we are partners after all."

* * *

Robin was currently fighting a couple of knights firing magic spells at them while Noire was shooting the flyers down going after him. He wanted to join Chrom in fighting Ignatius but he didn't know if Noire would be able to fight a Commander even if she came from a terrible future he wanted to be careful.

Noire was using all her energy firing arrow after arrow constantly using her dark side. She knew that she was going to pass out after this battle because she was feeling lightheaded but she wanted to help Robin as much as she could.

After the knights were finally defeated and Chrom announced Ignatius's defeat, Robin walks up to Noire, "Thanks Noire! You helped me tremendously!"

Noire's lightheadedness from overworking her body started affecting her, "I'm…glad I can help you…" She falls forward passing out.

Robin caught her by the waist panicking, "Noire!?" Robin heard her breathing lightly and looks down at her, _"I guess she passed out, she looks so peaceful and kind of beautiful though…"_

Chrom shouts out that he was giving the order to light the barrels making Robin snap out of his thoughts. Robin quickly grabs Noire bridal style and ran to the side of the boat. Everyone else jumped off the boat but Robin stops because he was worried about not being able to carry Noire while he was swimming.

That's when Cordelia flies down by the side of the boat, "Robin! Put her in front of me!"

Robin smiles, "Thank you Cordelia."

"Of course, anything for you."

Cordelia was a little jealous seeing him carry her like that but was able to keep it hidden. But with her help, Robin was able to put Noire in front of her. Cordelia put an arm around Noire's stomach to make sure she didn't fall and slowly flew away. After Robin made sure that Noire was safe, he jumps over the rail and into the water.

Cordelia looks at Noire with a hint of jealously even though Robin said he didn't have the same feelings for her, she thought she could change his mind since he wasn't married yet, _"But the way he held Noire and worried so much about her…maybe I'm just overthinking things like I usually do because he can't be in love with that stalker's daughter…that would be weird."_

* * *

 **Hours Later**

 **Sick Bay**

Noire slowly opens her eyes, "Ngh…where am I?"

"You're in the sick bay in one of our ships."

Noire's eyes shot open hearing Robin's voice and got into sitting position. So she looks to her left seeing Robin, "O-Oh, Robin. I'm guessing we won?"

Robin laughs, "Well we wouldn't be talking now, would we?"

"Oh…yeah that's true."

"You were great though! Because of you, I was able to fight the knights easier and not worry about the flyers."

Noire sighs, "Even though I had to use my dark side most of the time even…

"Noire, I don't care if it was your violent side or not, you help me that's all that matters to me." Robin got up, "I'll be back later to check up on you two." Robin walks away.

Noire was happy hearing him say that but then realizes he said 'you two' making her look to the right and she saw Brady, "Brady? What are you doing here?"

"I twisted my ankle trying to dodge an arrow. Out of everything that happened I get an injury by twisting my ankle. I'm pathetic!"

"At least it was because of an injury instead of just passing out…"

Brady scoffs, "So I was the only one injured; now my pride will never recover." Brady sighs and then looks over where Robin left, "Still admiring Robin?"

"Well it's more like I'm in love with him…"

Brady laughs, "Kinda figured. You always did talk about missing him as much as your parents. Why don't you just tell him instead of pining after him?"

Noire looks down in sadness, "Because I'm not strong or beautiful like the other girls…"

"I must be blind then because Robin would visit you every thirty minutes."

Noire's heart jumps in joy hearing that Robin would visit her constantly but she still doubted herself, "I'm sure he's like that with everyone…I just wish I was strong like the other girls."

"Alright listen here, my pa told me that he thought he would never have the chance with my ma because she's a noble and he was a farmer. But, somehow he was able to convince my ma to marry him. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"I believe so…maybe I should at least go talk to him then."

"Good, I'm going to sleep now. Ain't nothing else to do." Brady closes his eyes.

Noire felt a little better after Brady told her about his parents' differences and how they still married each other. So with a new hopefulness in her, she put her legs to the side of the bed and got up. Her body was kind of stiff since she was lying on the bed for so long. So she stretches then starts walking to the stairs leading to the deck. This ship seemed to have the same structure as their original ship so she knew where the stairs were. When she got up the stairs, she opens the door and then looks up to see that it was evening since the sky was turning dark. She then looks around and sees Robin by the side rail with her mother hugging his arm making her sigh, _"I wish mother would leave Robin alone…"_ She wished that she could be forward like her mother. Well a lot less than her, just enough to easily confess to Robin.

"Hello Noire."

"Eek! Lucina? Sorry I was just thinkingstuff."

"It's alright, is it about Robin?"

Noire sighs, "Yes...mother still won't leave Robin alone…"

Lucina looks behind Noire and saw Tharja holding Robin's arm, "I'm guessing she didn't care about Henry being your father?"

"Yeah…"

Lucina thought for a moment then nods, "I'll help you." Lucina walks over to Robin and Tharja.

* * *

"Tharja, can you please get off of me?"

Tharja presses harder into his arm, "Come on, you know you want me…"

Robin sighes, "I don't want you Tharja especially when you're supposed to be married to Henry."

"Do you honestly believe our daughter?"

"Just by you doubting your own daughter makes me believe her. Besides Noire isn't the type of girl to lie."

"Excuse me Tharja, may I have a word?"

Tharja looks behind Robin and glares at Lucina, "No, go away."

"My father wants you and Henry to start working together since you two are the only ones who uses dark magic."

Tharja smiles, "I can work with Robin since I can teach him dark magic so we'll have three then."

"That may be true but he's paired up with Noire since she's the new member and she needs to understand Robin's tactics more."

Tharja glares at Lucina, "Fine."

"Good. Now find Henry and tell him about this arrangement."

" _You're lucky that you're Chrom's daughter."_ Tharja reluctantly let go of Robin and went to go find Henry

Robin smiles, "Thank you Lucina, she wouldn't give up. She's even worst now that Noire's here." Robin thought for a moment, "Wait, wouldn't you be forcing the relationship by doing this?"

Lucina smirks, "I didn't force her, I just gave her a push."

" _Yeah she's definitely Sumia's daughter._ Thanks for the help again, I should go check on Brady and Noire before dinner."

"Well Noire's up, she seemed to recover but she took longer than usual. Anyways, I should be going I have to tell Father about Henry and Tharja. Goodbye Robin." She heads to the Captain's quarters.

After she left, Robin saw Noire by the door leading to the living quarters making him walk over to her.

* * *

Noire was surprised to say the least to see how easily Lucina could get her mother away from Robin, _"I wish I had that kind of power…"_ She noticed Robin walking towards her and her heart starts beating faster, "H-Hello, Robin."

"Hey, Noire. I'm glad you're doing better even though Lucina said it took you longer than usual to recover."

"T-Thank you for your concern but I'm okay now." Noire thought about her mother, "Is my mother still causing you problems?"

Robin scratches his head, "It's not like I hate her, I just wish she wasn't pushy even after I said no."

"Yeah…mother was like that in my timeline as well…even after marrying father."

"Oh yeah, Lucina told me about that." Robin thought for a moment, "How did you become so frail and scare easily? Was it because of her hexes?"

Noire sighs, "Yeah, in my timeline, my mother used to practice hexes on me all the time. Father tried to stop her but he would get hexed too since he was either scared to fight back or I think he secretly liked them…"

"About the second part, knowing Henry I wouldn't doubt that. Anyways, Lucina said that the other me would convince your timeline mother to get rid of your hexes?"

Noire nods, "Yeah, my mother always wanted you around. I thought that your wife would be mad but Lucina told me you never married…"

Robin's frowns and his shoulders sunk, "That's pretty pathetic…"

"You're not pathetic! I always thought that you were great because you were the only one who could convince mother to get rid of the hexes."

"Thanks Noire, but that was the other me…"

"It doesn't matter to me…you're the same here as you were in my timeline…that's all that matters to me." Noire couldn't believe what she said so easily, _"Was that too much!? Oh no, he's going to think I'm creepy…"_

To Noire's surprise, Robin smiles, "That's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me and I heard a lot of compliments. I think you're a great person too, Noire. I'm glad that we're friends."

" _Oh…friends. I guess I shouldn't be upset since we technically just met."_ Noire smiles, "I'm happy that we are too."

The dinner bell rang, "I guess it's time for dinner; want to go to the mess hall together? We could talk more down there."

"That sounds great." Noire and Robin walk to the mess hall

Unbeknownst to them, a certain sorcerer overheard the whole conversation

 **Reviews**

 **That Random Guy:** Well that's good to know that it started out great. Well as you can see Cordelia and Tharja won't be happy about it. But, the others well…you're going to have to see. Oh, and thanks for reminding me about the tags even though I thought I put them up.

 **Temporal King:** I know right? There's like two stories with Noire and Robin together. Well Tharja Is not going to be happy, I wonder what she'll do…

 **Cyberchao X:** Yeah it's the hardest thing to do in fanfics unless it's like a parody or a what-if, I'm guessing.


	3. One Interesting Family

**One Interesting Family**

 **[Author's Notes: Now two things I wanted to make clear. One, yeah you technically can't get Brady till after being in Valm but finding the children in this story is different in the actually game for reasons later on. Two, about Noire not knowing dark magic right now, it's because in her and Tharja's first support, Noire says that she uses dark magic in battle but yet in the game she's an Archer which doesn't make sense since she should be a Dark Mage instead of an Archer (unless Grima destroyed all the dark tomes in her timeline even though she could have a dark tome because of Tharja) but that's just me. So in this story she doesn't know dark magic…yet.]**

 **Mess Area**

Robin and Noire sat down with their tray of food. The 1st generation Shepards gave the two odd looks while the 2nd generation Shepards either smiled or smirked at the two.

"So Noire what would you like to talk about?"

"Um…well." Noire looks down in thought, "I don't know… I already know everything about you since I asked your future self."

Robin smiles, "Oh? Then let me test you then. What's my favorite food?"

Noire didn't even skip a beat, "Mutton and potato pie."

Robin laughs, "That's right!"

Noire smiles, "I still remember when I tried to make you one…but I burned the kitchen…mother was furious and gave me an itching hex for a week…even you couldn't convince her to remove it."

"Well that is one time I would agree with your mother haha." Robin beams, "So you actually tried making me my favorite food?"

Noire blushes and looks down, "I wanted to thank you for stopping my mother all those times…"

"Um, I can't speak for the other me but I would have enjoyed it."

"I can try to make you one after we arrive to Valm…um if you want."

Robin's eyes lit up, "Really?" Noire nods, "That would be nice!"

Noire couldn't be happier hearing him say that, _"This could be my chance to confess my feelings for him when I make the pie! I just hope I can make it without burning the mess tent down…"_

They sat in silence to eat but Robin starts thinking about the battle earlier and how Noire passed out, "Noire, are you sure you want to fight with us?" Robin didn't mean to doubt her but he wanted to know if she would be alright in battle. Even though she helped him, he noticed that her hands and legs were shaking and not only that, she passed out. Robin knew that she would start looking down on herself so he didn't ask her but this was for her safety so he had to ask.

Noire's happiness quickly turns to sorrow, "D-Did I do badly!? I-I can try better next time!" Noire couldn't believe it, he said that she was a tremendous help before but now he was starting to doubt her.

Robin instantly put a hand on hers, "No, you didn't do bad at all. I'm just worried about you. What if you pass out again during battle and I'm not there to stop an attack for you? I just want you to be safe."

"I'll be fine! I swear!"

"Noire, why are you so keen on helping me even when you could injure yourself?"

"W-well it's because…"

"Hey Robin!" Cordelia interrupts Noire and sits next to Robin, "How are you this evening?"

"Oh hello, Cordelia. I'm doing well." Robin turns back to Noire, "So what were you going to say Noire?"

"N-Nothing…I'm going to get some air…" Noire got up and left to the deck.

Robin looks towards where Noire left, _"Why did she leave for? Did I do something wrong?"_

* * *

Noire stood on the side of the boat looking out on the sea. She left because she knew that she couldn't compete with Cordelia's perfection and flawless beauty. Yeah, Cordelia may have been married to someone else but her pessimistic thoughts kept making her make-up excuses to not be with Robin.

"Noire, why did you walk away?"

Noire turns around hastily, "Robin!? I thought you were talking to…Cordelia?"

"Well I was but I was worried that I said something wrong making you leave."

"You did nothing wrong…I just wanted to get some air." She didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want him to know that she was jealous of Cordelia's perfection.

Robin leans on the rail, "Tell me about yourself."

Noire looks at him in surprise and happiness, "You really want to know about…me?"

Robin smiles at her, "Of course, you know all about me. So I should know more about you, it seems fair."

"Well…my favorite color is green…my favorite kind of food is cake especially chocolate cake…I'm trying to make good-luck charms…I have anemia…and I love gold…" Noire mumbled the last one.

"Anemia?"

"Yeah, it means that I have a low amount of healthy blood cells which makes me feel tired and week all the time…I only know that because of Laurent…."

" _No wonder she passes out so easily and looks tired all the time._ Okay, so you make good luck charms?"

Noire nods, "I make them to help people."

"That's nice of you. Do you have one made?"

"Yeah." Noire took it out her mini bag and held it out to him.

Robin carefully grabs it and observed it. It was star-shaped and of course, it was green with black highlighting the lines, "It looks great."

"Thank you...I haven't had time to make more and I need to find a way to charm them."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Robin smiles, "So you like cake?"

"I love cake…mother used to make it from me for my birthday."

"Hmm, Tharja doesn't seem like a bad mother besides the hexes."

Noire looks down, "Well she wasn't totally bad…I just wished that she would've said that she loved me more..."

Robin realizes that he was bringing the mood down so he decides to change the subject, "Hey Noire, when we get some free time in Valm do you want to get some cake?"

Noire's head shot up and looks at Robin in hopefulness, "Really!?"

"Yeah, I haven't had cake in a while since Olivia and Libra's wedding."

Noire's beams, _"Is my good luck charm working without the actually charm!?_ I'd love too!"

"I can't wait." The other Shepards start walking out of the mess area and Chrom calls for Robin, "I'll see you later Noire. Chrom's for calling me"

"Good bye Robin." Robin smiles at her and left. Noire turns around, " _I can't believe it, me and Robin get to go eat cake together…I can't believe my dreams are coming true!"_

"So you're in love with Robin, that's probably why you want me to teach you dark magic, so you can prove your worth to him."

"M-Mother!? H-How do you know that I love h-him?"

"I overheard your explaining about how much you admired him in your timeline." Tharja glares at her, "What makes you think he'll fall for you? He keeps denying me and I've heard the men say I have the best body out of all girls here."

Noire looks down at herself, _"She's right…how could he love a girl who's just skin and bones…_ " Tears start forming from her eyes, "You're right…maybe I should give up on him…"

Tharja pulls her in for a hug, "There, there my child, it's going to be okay…"Tharja then smirks after they fully hug, _"Perfect…"_

"Nya ha ha, you're wrong there my future wife."

Tharja let go of Noire and sharply looks to the side of them. She instantly knew who it was because of the laugh, "You…"

Henry's smile grew, "Yep, it's me, now why are you making our beautiful technically not daughter look down on herself even more?"

"Hmph, it's none of your concern but I'm trying to teach her the harsh realities of this world."

"Nope, nuh-uh." Henry wags his pointer finger at her, "Maybe it's because you're jealous of her."

Tharja was seething in rage and talks through her grits teeth, "You…have…ten seconds…to…take…that…back."

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve? I must've since you look ready to kill me, nya ha ha!"

Tharja growls and marches to the living quarters

"Father, do you mean that? That mother is jealous of me?"

"Yeap, she sees how much you and Robin talk so she's jealous of that. So don't listen to your mother now go get some of Rob…" Henry stops and sees Tharja with a tome marching towards them, "Sorry Noire, but I got to run, I may think about death but I'm not ready for it yet. Boy, she's fast when she wants to kill." Henry ran off while Tharja chases after him.

Noire couldn't help but smile. Hearing that she made her mother jealous gave her renewed confidence. She was also glad that she told her father that she was in love with Robin and that he instantly approved it. So now all she had to do was to tell him. Noire went to the to the captain's quarter to wait for Robin.

* * *

 **30 Minutes later**

Robin walks out of the captain's quarters and stretches.

"R-Robin…"

Robin turns to the left and saw Noire, "Hello, Noire." He notices that she was sweating, "Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yes, I-I just w-wanted to t-tell you something…"

"No need to be nervous Noire. You can tell me anything."

Noire took a deep breath, _"I-I can do this..._ Robin…I lo…

"You will now pay for your meddling!" Robin and Noire turns to see Tharja about to fire a spell.

"Nope, I think not!"

Tharja fires off the spell at Henry but Henry deflects it behind him…right at Noire.

Robin, seeing the spell, quickly runs to Noire pushing her out of the way and he took a direct hit from the spell throwing him back against the wall instantly knocking him out.

"Robin!" Noire quickly got up and ran to his unconscious body. She kneels by him and starts crying, "Please wake up Robin…I can't lose you again…"

Everyone that was on the deck ran towards them. Chrom and Lucina ran out of the captain's quarters. Chrom looks at Robin's unconscious body while Lucina reassures Noire that Robin will be okay, "What the hell happened out here!?"

Henry and Tharja with the latter looking at Robin in worriment walks up to Chrom. Henry was the one to speak, "Wellll, me and Tharja were practicing our dark magic, when I accidently fired a too strong of spell so I couldn't control it."

Chrom crosses his arms and glares at Henry, "And how did you 'accidently' fire a strong spell when all you had to do was read a book?"

"Well as you can see, it's nighttime, so I might have picked a strong dark tome because it's dark as well so I couldn't see the title and I thought it would be funny to fire a random spell."

Chrom sighs and put a hand on his forehead grumbling, "You two are going to be the death of me." He went back to glaring at Henry, "You could've killed Robin! Next time this happens you are out if the Shepards, got it!?"

"Understood!"

Chrom walks up to Robin and grabs him throwing him over his shoulder and starts walking to the sick bay.

"Chrom! Be careful with him!" Lissa scolded him

"Huh? He'll be fine, he's just unconscious."

"Father, didn't you just tell Henry that he could've killed him, but you just manhandled Robin while he's unconscious and probably injured which can probably cause more harm to him."

"Oh, whoops, I didn't think about that. Well it's too late now" He starts walking to the sick bay with the healers and Lucina. Everyone else went along their business.

Tharja looks over at Henry, "Why did you lie to him?"

"Because if I said you attacked me then Chrom would have kicked you out so I lied to cover for you, my future wifey."

Tharja actually half-smiles at him, "I guess you're not that bad…" She then frowns at him, "Don't let my compliment get to your head though." She walks away.

"Don't worry, the only thing I want in my head is my brain. Unless you want to experiment on it then I'm all for it getting removed!" He heard mumbling behind him, "Hmm? Noire? What's wrong?"

"Why…why did you and mother have to ruin it…"

"Ruin what?"

"FOOLISH FATHER! YOU AND MOTHER RUINED MY CHANCE TO CONFESS TO ROBIN! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU HURT HIM AS WELL, SUCH INSOLENCE MUST BE PUNISHED!"

Henry was actually scared, "I can make up to you! I can teach you dark magic unlike your mother who wouldn't!

Noire calms down and huggs him, "Really!? Thank you father!"

"You're welcome my daughter! _That was a close one…she's scarier than her mother..._

 **[End Note: It may look like I'm bashing Tharja but I'm really not. We all know how Tharja is, and that she still has an obsession with Robin even when married especially when it's Henry. Also, It may seem like Noire started doubting herself too quickly after Tharja judged her body but remember Noire is pessimistic so she easily doubts herself even more so when it comes from Tharja.]**

 **Reviews**

 **The Paradoxical Son:** Thank you kindly. There won't be a lot of drama but there will be a lot of hijinks especially involving Henry stopping Tharja from trying to ruin Noire's love for Robin.

 **Temporal King:** Eeesh, yeah that is definitely something you do not do especially when you make a rare pairing turn into a popular pairing. Yeah I like Noire, she's a sweet person who tries her hardest to be useful to everyone and her 'inner demon' is hilarious too. Oh, don't worry, when I get to the confession and to Morgan, you and the other readers will probably get diabetes from the amount of sweetness that will be portrayed when it happens. About Tharja, well it might be something like that but I don't want her to be a total evil person.

 **That Random Guy:** Oh, it will be soon when Tharja becomes 'Grandma Tharja' and when she finds out it will be hilarious (well to me that is.)


	4. A Little Help from a Royal Family

**A Little Help from a Royal Family**

Noire was walking to the sickbay to check on Robin. She felt happier after hearing that her father will be teaching her dark magic starting tomorrow, so she can finally help out Robin without relying on her dark side. When she arrives to the sick bay, she saw Lissa using her staff on Robin. Noire walks up slowly so she wouldn't startle her, "Um…hello Lissa."

"Huh?" Lissa looks up, "Oh hey! Noire is it?"

"Um yes, may I sit down? I wanted to check on Robin."

Lissa laughs, "You don't need my permission to sit down."

"Okay." Noire sat on the other bed next to Robin's and looks at him in worriment, "Is he going to be okay…?"

"Yep! Well he would have recovered faster, if it wasn't for my stupid brother manhandling him." Lissa notices Noire look at him still with worriment, "Hey, he will be okay; he's just going to have a burn mark and will probably wake up soon."

Hearing that, Noire gave her a small smile, "That's great to hear…"

Lissa smirks at Noire, "You know, you seem awfully worried about Robin and I've seen how happy you are being around him when you're usually so mopey." Lissa leans in closer with a big smile on her face, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Noire, never being able to handle pressure, folds right away, "Y-Yes…"

"Ha! I knew it!"

Lissa's shouting seemed to wake up Robin because he's eyes start to open and he tries to sit up but he grunts out in pain because of his injury, "You knew what, Lissa?"

Lissa looks at Noire and saw her mouthing 'Please don't', "That you'll be waking up soon. Noire was worried about you."

"Noire?" Robin looks to his left and saw Noire looking away blushing, "That's nice of you Noire, I appreciate that."

Noire smiles at Robin, "You're welcome…I'm just glad you're okay."

Lissa had the big smile on her face, _"Oh my gods, they are so cute together! I have to tell Sumia to help me get Noire with Robin!_ Well I have to go tell Chrom you're doing better, I'll see you two later!" Lissa ran out of the sickbay.

Robin watches her leave, "Well she left kind of fast."

" _Thank the gods; I thought she was going to tell him…"_

"Noire? Are you doing alright?"

"Huh!?" Noire shook her head, "Oh…I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something. Um, I'm sorry about mother and father knocking you out…"

Robin laughs, "Why are you apologizing? It's not like it was your fault that they started fighting. At least I was able to push you out of the way in time."

" _It kind of is my fault…_ thank you for saving me…if I would've been hit by that spell…I'd probably be close to death right now…"

"You're welcome…but I need to go talk to Tharja and Henry tomorrow."

"Um, you don't have to yell at father…he's already going to make it up for me by teaching me dark magic."

"Teach you dark magic? You don't know how to do it?"

"No…mother never taught me how…she was too busy…" Noire didn't want to talk about her mother in her timeline being too busy trying to get revenge against Grima for killing her father and taking Robin.

"I guess that makes sense then. Well I'm sure you'll learn fast since you are the child of two dark mages."

"Yeah…I should be going to bed since father wants us to start early…good night Robin." Noire got up and walks to the sleeping quarters. She didn't want to leave him but she was way too excited about tomorrow that she wanted to go to bed early.

Robin looks to where Noire left, _"I wonder why she wants to know dark magic so bad, I just hope she doesn't overdue it."_ Robin laid back down smiling, _"Even though she calls herself frail and weak, she tries her hardest to be useful. I think that's what makes her so great."_

* * *

 **The next afternoon**

"Hey Robin! Wake up!"

Robin woke up instantly getting up into sitting position, the pain on his stomach still hurting him a little. He looks to his side and notices Chrom, "Really Chrom? Do you have to be loud?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be sleeping when we need you to fight!"

Robin looks at Chrom with his eyes going wide and jumps off the bed, "Did some the Valmaese soldiers get on the boat!?"

"No, but they're on the beach where we're landing."

"Are you kidding me!? I thought we were getting attacked!?"

"Well we're about to be attacked, so hurry up and meet me on the Deck so we can come up with a plan."

Robin sighs, "Alright, I'll be there in a little bit."

Chrom nods, "Good!" Chrom turns around and left to the Deck.

Robin hurriedly puts on his burnt shirt and purple coat. He then goes up stairs and walks to the front of the ship seeing a beach with a town behind it and many specks. Chrom walks up to Robin holding a telescope. Robin then looks through the telescope and sees many Valmaese soldiers but there was something interesting happening. A woman with unique armor and two swords was currently running away from soldiers, "We have to hurry! There's a woman there getting chased!

"What!?" Chrom grabs the telescope and looks through it, "Gods…you weren't kidding. Once we land, we are to rescue that woman!"

"Alright, I'll take a small group to rescue her and you go after their leader. We can take out some people from the boat as well with our mages and archers."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Chrom went to tell the Shepards to prepare for battle.

Noire ran to Robin, "I-I heard we're going to battle…"

"Yeah, but you're going to stay here and help with the mages."

Noire didn't like that idea, "B-But, I thought we would be pairing up...I was even able to learn dark magic…"

Robin looks at her in surprise, "You were able to learn dark magic already?"

She nods, "Well father says I have a natural talent because, like you said, I have two dark mage parents and we've been practicing for hours."

"For hours? Well I guess having natural talent wouldn't wear you out then." Robin smiles, "Alright then Miss Sorcerer, let's see what you can do then."

Noire smiles, "Okay…thank you. _Now I'll prove my worth to you."_

* * *

 **After the battle**

Noire sat on the ledge overlooking the beach. She had to sit down because she was close to passing out from the hours of dark magic lessons and the battle itself. But, she felt great; she was finally able to help Robin out with her own skills and he even said that she did wonderful, _"But, who is that woman that he and Lord Chrom are talking to…?"_

"Hey there Noire!"

Noire turns around and looks up seeing Lissa as well as Sumia standing behind her, "Oh hello, Lissa and Queen Sumia."

Sumia laughs, "You don't have to call me Queen dear, just Sumia's fine."

Lissa plops down next to Noire, "Nevermind that! This is about you and Robin!"

Noire starts sweating and looking around seeing if anyone can hear, "P-Please not so loud…"

Sumia sat next to Noire, "Lissa, you need to be quiet when it comes to a crush."

"I know but we can finally get Robin with someone."

Noire looks at Lissa in confusion, "Finally get Robin with someone?"

Sumia nods, "We wanted to help him out since he helped us out all the time and he shouldn't be alone. But he keeps denying both Cordelia and Tharja. We understand why though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Robin told us that Cordelia still looks at Chrom with longing so it makes him think that she only loves him because he's the next best thing."

"In my timeline, Cordelia marries Frederick…"

Lissa thought for a moment, "That makes sense that she would, because Frederick is the next person close to him."

Sumia sighs, "I feel bad for her…"

Lissa scoffs, "Hey, it's not your fault that she never confessed her feelings. Anyways, about Tharja, besides the whole stalking thing, she knows nothing about him besides his daily routines."

" _Knows nothing about him? Then why does mother love him?"_

Sumia shrugs, "That's what doesn't make sense why she should love him."

Lissa smiles at Noire, "So how about you Noire? Do you know anything about Robin?"

Noire smiles, "Yeah…but I shouldn't say anything…"

"Aw, that's not fair!"

"Really Lissa? Anyways, we want to help you Noire."

"Really!?" Sumia and Lissa nods, "Thank you…"

"Of course, now the way I won Chrom's heart was by making him pies. Maybe you should make something for Robin."

Noire instantly thought about the Mutton and Potato pie, "I know what to do but I don't have any money for the ingredients…"

Lissa laughs, "Well that's why you got us!"

Noire shook her head, "I can't have you do that…"

"Too late! We can start shopping when we have a break, right Sumia?"

Sumia nods, "Yep, actually we can do it now since we're already in town. Let me go ask Chrom." Sumia got up and left to go talk to Chrom.

Noire looks down, "I feel like I'm being a burden to you two…"

"Of course you're not! I know what it's a like to be in love and its better when you have friends to help you."

"Okay…it does make things easier."

Sumia came back, "We're good to go! After we set up camp outside the city since we're going to the Mila Tree the next morning."

Noire and Lissa got up, "So Noire what are you planning on making?"

"Mutton and potato pie…"

"Something that simple? I'm sure it's probably better than eel and liver pie your mother made him."

Noire shivers, "Don't remind me…that's the only thing mother knows how to make besides cake…"

* * *

 **Two hours later**

The three girls made it back to the camp outside of town holding supplies for the pie that Noire was going to make and heads straight for the mess tent.

Sumia was tasked with making the pie crust while Lissa was preparing the potatoes. So Noire was tasked with cooking the mutton enough for it to become easy to cut.

Noire was sitting on a rock waiting for the mutton to cook, _"I hope Robin likes this…but I have to look out for mother…she might ruin it somehow…"_

"Excuse me Noire, but may I have a word with you?"

"Huh?" Noire looks up to her side and saw Cordelia looking at her with hint of jealousy, "Oh…um yes you can…"

Cordelia sat behind her on the rock, "I've seen you and Robin together a lot since we first went out to sea especially after the battle when he held you bridal style when you passed out. What is your connection to him?"

Noire looks down and couldn't help but smile, _"He held me like a bride? I wish I was up for that" "W_ e are friends…and he means everything to me…"

Cordelia scoffs, "That's cute and what makes you think he feels the same about you?"

"Well unlike you…I only have eyes for Robin…instead of only loving him because he's the next best thing to Lord Chrom." Noire couldn't believe that she said that.

Cordelia turns around and looks at Noire with contained anger, "You think you're funny don't you? Well let me tell you something, Robin will never love a girl who passes out just by doing anything and someone who's just skin and bones."

"He obviously doesn't want a miss perfect either."

Noire and Cordelia look to the side and a saw Tharja standing by them.

"Mother!?" "Tharja…"

Tharja gave Cordelia a smile that could make a risen shiver, "You should stop acting high and mighty when you can't even get with either Chrom or Robin. Maybe it's because you're lacking in a certain department?"

Cordelia knew exactly what she was talking about and her face turns red with anger, "You know what miss stalker? He also obviously doesn't want someone who parades around in see-through outfit like a wench and stalks him either!"

Tharja glares at her, "Why you little…"

The meat finally cooked enough, Noire got up and went to the mess tent, _"I'm not getting involved between those two even if mother helped me, she would've just told me that I owe her by staying away from Robin…_ _"_

* * *

 **Two hours later**

Noire, Lissa, and Sumia look at the freshly made pie.

"It looks and smells great!"

"Yeah and we have enough to make slice for everybody!"

Lissa grabs a plate and put the pie on the plate handing it to Noire, "Well here you go Noire! Now go give the pie to Robin and tell him you made it!"

"But I can't take all the credit…we all did it."

Sumia laughs, "Of course we all did it, but you need to tell Robin that you did it to make him feel extra special." Sumia pushed Noire out of the tent, "Now get out there and show your love for Robin!" After Noire left, Sumia looked over at Lissa, "I hope Lucina is able to convince Robin about Noire."

"I hope so too! When Lucina told us about how Noire was all about Robin and what she'll go through just to prove her love for him, I couldn't handle all that sweetness!"

Noire was standing outside with the pie in her hands. She takes a deep breath and starts walking to find Robin and the first place she went to was his tent. She goes by the opening and quietly calls his name, "R-Robin?"

A few seconds later, Robin appears at the entrance, "Oh! Hey there Noire, come on in."

"O-Okay…" Noire slowly went inside and saw a desk full of papers and books.

"I was in the middle of drawing some maps of the Mila Tree just in case we have to battle there."

"Oh…I'm sorry for disturbing you then…"

"It's okay Noire, so how can I help you?"

Noire looks at the pie and then shows him it, "I…um…made you a mutton and potato pie for…you."

Robin's eyes instantly lit up, "Really!?"Noire nods and Robin grabs the plate, "Thanks! I was getting hungry!" Robin took a bit and starts chewing, "T-This is amazing!" Robin starts eating more of it.

Noire couldn't be happier, "I'm glad you like it…"

Robin finishes eating it and realizes that he ate it all, "Um, sorry about that Noire, it was really good that I ate it all instead of sharing."

"Don't apologize…it was for you and only you…"

Robin smiles, "Well thank you Noire, it was really good." Robin thought for a moment, "You know, if you want, we can go get that cake from the town here."

Noire's heart was practically doing flips and she responds a little too loud, "I would love to!"

Robin laughs, _"She's really excited…it's kind of cute."_ "Well let me just tell Chrom then. You can stay in here and wait for me."

Noire nods and sits on his bed, "Okay…I'll be here."

"I'll be back then." Robin quickly left the tent to go talk to Chrom. As he was walking, he notices Lucina walking right towards him, "Hello there, Lucina."

"Hello Robin, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well it's about Noire, what do you think about her?"

"What do I think about Noire?" Robin put a hand on his chin, "Well I think she's great. She's really nice and she tries her hardest even though she's weak and frail. She puts everyone else before herself and she's a great cook. I'm starting to admire her more and more."

Lucina smiles, "I'm glad to hear it. There's something I want to tell you about Noire and how she was in my timeline."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Noire was always scared of fighting and sometimes she would run away when things got worst. We didn't look down on her for it because of what her mother did to her making her like that. But, the only reason why she wanted to join us was because of you."

Robin looks at her really confused, "Because of me?"

"In my timeline, you went missing. So she joined us to find you."

Robin looks down, "Noire…" He knew the reason why he went missing. It was because he was Grima. Once Lucina told him that Chrom's best friend betrayed him, he finally figured out his nightmares and he was the one to kill all their parents even Noire's.

Lucina smiles, "Let me ask you something Robin. Do you ever wonder why Noire tries her hardest to help you even if it might make her pass out constantly?"

"Yeah, I tried asking her but we usually end up getting distracted."

" _Why does that sound like one of mother's romance novels?" "_ It's because you are everything to her. You must've seen the signs, whenever she's around you, she's always smiling. She's willing to go headfirst into battle just to prove herself to you. When you got knocked out, she was so worried about you that she begged you to come back even though you just got knocked out. "

" _She cares about me that much but that sounds more like love than admiration…" "B_ ut why hasn't she said anything to me?"

"Because she looks down on herself. She thinks that you won't have the same feelings for her because she's just skin and bones. She doesn't think that she's pretty and it didn't help that you denied Olivia and keep denying both Cordelia and Tharja. So she thinks she has no chance."

" _She doesn't think she's pretty? That's not what I think when I look at her and she's just skin and bones? She has a better body than Cordelia and even Tharja. Not only that, she's always trying to help me even when she could hurt herself. She's willing to go headfirst into battle for me. She even learned dark magic just to protect me. She also made me my favorite food. She really is a great…woman…"_ Robin's heart starts beating fast and his eyes went wide realizing that he's starting to fall for her as well, _"My gods, I've think I've fallen for Tharja's daughter!"_

"Robin?"

"I-I think I've fallen for Noire…"

"Then maybe you should tell her that then."

"I don't know if I should. What would Tharja do once she finds out about us?"

"That…I don't know. Maybe it would be a good idea to keep your relationship a secret for now."

"Okay…I'm going to tell Chrom that I'll be going to town to have cake with Noire maybe we can confess to each other there."

"That's the perfect time for you two. Well I shall take my leave then, Robin." Lucina walks away.

Robin stood there thinking, _"I can't believe it, I've fallen for a stalker's daughter…I just hope nothing bad will happen to Noire for us being together…"_

 **[End Note: So Robin finally realizes his feelings for Noire because of everything she does for him that she usually wouldn't do especially being snarky towards Cordelia when she's usually afraid of conflict. I also had Lissa and Sumia help out Noire because those two seem like they would try and help Robin get with someone (well if you don't marry either of them to him). I know I haven't shown Noire's dark side much…but don't worry it's going to be coming. Oh yeah, when Noire sees her timeline Robin when they're at the Dragon's Table, prepare to see a heartbroken Noire.]**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest:** I know that's true but you never know. I'm sure people are going to think I'm bashing Cordelia but she seems like the type of person to look for second best in the man she constantly sighs for, heck most of her supports is about Chrom.

 **That Random Guy:** Exactly! And yes there's going to be a slice of life after this fic, how else am I going to show their 'bonding time'. Also, glad you're enjoying the story.

 **Temporal King:** Yeah, I'm not the greatest writer but you shouldn't change an ending because of another game, you stick with the actual pairing of your story till the end.

Yeah Noire is actual way better than Tharja and yes I know what you mean by her 'gift' haha. That's why in this story, Tharja is secretly jealous of Noire because of Robin and she knows that Noire has a nice body that's why she tries to bring her down by saying that all the guys say that she has the nicest boy but even Robin denies her.

Well Henry already approves of Robin, he'll only threaten him once when he asks for his blessing but that's about it. But, Tharja? Oh man, that's going to be hard and even Robin says at the end, "I hope nothing bad happens to Noire for us being together." Which means something bad is going to happen to her involving Tharja…but Noire isn't going to back down.

I actually do have fic in mind that will have Corrin x Kagero and that's one of the unused pairs I don't really see.

Thank you and I hope this chapter is just as good as the other ones.


	5. Confessions

**Confessions**

Robin went to the makeshift training area and saw Chrom destroying dummies, "Hey Chrom!"

Chrom turns around seeing Robin walking towards him, "Hey Robin, what do you need?"

Robin responds a little too quickly, "I'm going into town to get some dessert."

Chrom laughed, "Really Robin? I'm not your father. You can go wherever you want."

"Uh huh, do I need to remind you the last time that I went somewhere without you knowing? You searched everywhere for me and was worried the whole time that Sumia thought that I was married to you instead."

Chrom coughs nervously, "Yeah, I don't need to be reminded of that." He then smirked at Robin, "But have you forgotten the time that I went on patrol with a group of men and you started freaking out because I didn't tell you?"

"Hey! I left during the day unlike you. Anyways, I'll be back later."

"Hold on, I know that you wouldn't go into town to get desserts of all things. So, who's the lucky girl? Is it Cordelia or gods help you Tharja?"

"Um, Noire…"

Chrom looks at him like he grew a second head, "Do you mean Tharja's daughter!? You do realize that you're playing with fire?"

"Noire's the total opposite of Tharja." _'Plus a whole lot more.'_ "So I'm fine with it."

"Have you seen her "Blood and Thunder" side? Or the fact that Tharja would probably kill her for being with you?"

"You do realize that me and her partnered up during our last two battles so of course I've seen it. Also, I'm pretty sure Tharja wouldn't kill her 'daughter' for that…" _"I hope."_

"Alright, if you say so, don't say I didn't warn you though…"

Robin rolls his eyes and left to go back to Noire

Robin made it to his tent and was about to enter it when he heard Noire and Tharja talking, _'Oh great…Tharja…'_ Robin decided to eaves drop instead of going in.

* * *

 **Inside Robin's Tent**

Tharja gave Noire her chilling smile, "Now for helping you deal with Miss Perfect, you owe me one."

Noire sighed, "…what do you want then mother?"

Tharja didn't even skip a beat, "You will leave Robin alone from now on."

' _I knew it but I'm not going to leave him alone, I already came this far…'_ "…and if I refuse to leave him alone?" Noire didn't know where this courage came from that made her rebel against her mother but then she realized that when it came to Robin she was willing to talk back to her mother and be snarky towards Cordelia.

Tharja was even shocked about her talking back but soon the shock became anger, "Don't test me girl, I will give you curses that will make you beg me to get rid of them."

"You will do no such thing Tharja."

Noire and Tharja quickly looks over towards the entrance and saw Robin who was glaring at Tharja.

Noire had a big smile on her face, "Robin…" It was just like in her past when Robin would save her from her mother making her heart beat faster.

Robin's glare scared even Tharja, "Oh Robin! I was just scolding her for talking back."

"Don't try to lie to me Tharja, I heard everything. You will not force her to leave me alone and threatening her for not going along with it would just make me angry. Now leave."

Tharja gets up and looks at Robin with a mixture of annoyance and sadness then storms off.

"I'm sorry for taking long." Robin walks over to Noire and held out his hand, "Are you ready to go get some cake?"

Noire instantly grabs his hand and got up, "Yeah…I've been ready."

The both walks out of tent and starts heading towards town.

"Are you okay? We both know how your mother is, when she threatens you, she isn't joking. I just couldn't believe that she would actually badly curse you enough for you to beg her to get rid of them."

"Yeah…it was worst than she usually did…thank you for helping me with her."

"Of course, I couldn't let her do that to you." Robin smiles at her, "But, I'm impressed Noire, I never imagined you would talk back to your mother."

' _Because when it comes to you, I'm willing to do anything. You give me the strength.'_ "Trust me…I'm surprised as well."

Robin laughs, "Now that I think about, I shouldn't be surprised. I think you have the talent to even be stronger than your mother when it comes to dark magic."

Noire looks at Robin with wide eyes, "R-Really!?"

Robin smiles, "Of course, in just a few hours, you were able to use dark magic like you've been doing it all your life."

Noire smiles, "Maybe next time I can be the one to protect you."

Robin laughs, "I wouldn't mind that. A beautiful girl looking out for me is like my dream."

Noire blushes, _'Does he think I'm beautiful!? No…he's only joking with me.'_ "Well...I'm sure any girl would do for you."

Robin had a confused look on his face, _'I guess she didn't get the hint. Well I can't really say anything since I didn't see the hints from her either.'_

* * *

 **Valm Town**

They made it into town and Noire was leading Robin to the bakery that she and the two girls went to but then they spotted Gaius with a stand that had sweets. So Robin and Noire approach him, "Hey Gaius, I see you have a stand here as well."

"Hey Bubbles, might as well. Anyways what can I get you guys?"

"I'll just have some Vanilla Cake."

Gaius cuts a slice for him, "How about you Shivers?"

"Um, Shivers?"

"Yeah, cause you shiver a lot."

"Okay I guess…I'll have some Chocolate Cake."

Gaius cut a slice for her as well while Robin brought out his money pouch, "How much will that be?"

"R-Robin, you don't have to pay…"

Gaius shrugged, "It's on the house, Bubbles."

Robin looks at him suspiciously, "Is this about the whole blackmail thing again? We already made a deal about that."

"Nah, it's because of how many times you saved all our lives with your tactics and you need some time to relax."

"Thanks Gaius, that means a lot to me."

"No problem Bubbles. You mind if I talk to you alone real fast though?"

"Oh, sure, I'll be back Noire."

Noire nods and sat at the table next to Gaius's stand

Gaius took Robin to the back alley, "So you and Tharja's daughter, huh?"

Robin sighed, "Well not yet. Lucina told me that Noire loves me and after she told me everything Noire does for me, I started falling in love with her. So I was planning on telling her here."

"Nah, you should do it in private. Anyways congratulations, about time you find yourself a woman."

"Hey! I could have gotten with Cordelia and Tharja!"

"Relax Bubbles; I'm just messing with you."

"Speaking about finding a woman, I'm still surprised about you and Mirel."

Gaius shrugged, "What can I say? She loves my tricks and its fun being with her teaching her my tricks and I love her of course. Even though I took me awhile to believe that she didn't only married me because of my tricks." Gaius took out something out of his pocket, "Anyways here, have this." Robin held out his hand and Gaius drops the item. It was a gold band with an emerald on it.

"Um Gaius, I know we're good friends but I'm not into you and you're already married."

"No you idiot! It's for you to give to Noire."

"I appreciate the offer but we're not even together yet."

"It's always better to be prepared."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Robin starts inspecting the ring, _'What a coincidence that it happens to be an emerald.'_ "So how did you get this thing anyways?"

"That's a secret."

' _Of course it is.'_ "This emerald is pretty big though…are you sure? You already gave me a pendent."

"Don't worry about it, as long as you make me one of your best men in your future wedding, then it's also on the house."

Robin laughed, "I was going to do it anyways, but yeah it's a deal!"

"Good to hear. Now let's go back before Noire starts thinking you left."

They both walks back to Noire and Gaius went back to his stand while Robin sat at the table with Noire, "Sorry about that Noire."

"It's okay; I was just thinking about…stuff."

"Oh? About what?"

Noire blushed, "N-Nothing…" Noire quickly grabs her fork and ate some cake, "This is good, Gaius!"

"Thanks Shivers, stole it myself."

As Robin starts eating his cake, he looks up and notices how happy Noire was eating the cake, _'She looks even more beautiful when she's happy.'_

Noire looks up seeing Robin staring at her with a big smile on his face making her feel even happier, "Are you actually enjoying yourself?"

Robin laughs, "Of course I am. Seeing you so happy makes it even better."

Noire blushes from his words, "I'm happy to hear that…Robin."

As they were eating their cakes, a woman with a purple bag kneels in the alley between two buildings across from Robin and Noire's location, _'So you think that you can defy me!? I will show you what happens when you go against me!'_ The woman then reaches behind her for the bag but nothing was there. When she realizes that the bag disappeared, she quickly turns around and saw a man with white hair running away with her bag, _'I'm going to kill that idiot!'_ She got up and starts chasing after the man.

After Noire and Robin were done, they got up and gave the dishes to Gaius. They thank him again and start walking back to camp. As they were walking, Robin smiles at Noire, "Hey Noire, would you like to come by and talk some more?"

Noire didn't skip a beat, "I would love to!"

"Great!" _'I know Lucina said that she's in love with me but I want to hear it from Noire herself.'_ Noire stops making Robin stop, "Huh? Why did you stop?"

"Um…is that Father getting chased by Mother?"

Robin looks to where she was looking. He saw Tharja chasing Henry who was holding a purple bag, "It looks like Henry stole Tharja's hexing tools…"

' _I knew mother was going to try something! I have to thank father for stopping her…I just hope mother doesn't kill him first…'_

* * *

 **Camp**

 **Robin's Tent**

Robin and Noire sat on the side of Robin's bed. Noire should've been happy being in his tent and the day that she had with him was the happiest she ever felt since the day her father died and when the Robin in her timeline went missing but even though she had a great day and this was the perfect time to confess to him, her pessimistic thoughts starting clouding her mind with what her mother and Cordelia said about her love for Robin making her stop from actually confessing to him, _'This is my chance to tell him…but what if he doesn't feel the same way…because how could he love me…I don't have a nice body like mother and I'm not beautiful or perfect like Cordelia. Maybe he just hangs around me because he feels sorry for me…'_

"Well today was fun and it ended pretty interesting seeing Tharja chasing Henry." Robin then becomes confused from not hearing a response from her and then looks at her, "Noire? Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" Noire shook her head, "Sorry…I was thinking about stuff. But, yeah today was fun."

Robin laughed, "I'm glad you agree."

They sat there in silence for a while. Robin was trying to find the right words to start the whole love conversation without scaring her and Noire was still thinking with her negative thoughts.

Robin nods seemingly figuring out what to say, ' _I think I know how to make her confess without scaring her.'_ "Noire, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course…you can ask me anything."

"You know everything about me. You're willing to go headfirst into battle and so eager to learn dark magic just to protect me even though you could pass out at any moment and hurt yourself. I heard that you were so worried about me when I got knocked out by Tharja's spell that you begged me to come back even though I was just knocked out. You were so happy to go out for cake with me. You made me my favorite food and were so excited to make it. But, most of all, I heard that you joined Lucina's group just because you wanted to find me when I went missing in your timeline even though you're scared to fight. So tell me Noire…why did you do all this just for me?"

Noire looks at him in shock but then looks down in sadness close to tears, "Because…I…I…" _'He knows…but what's the point…'_

"You're in love with me, aren't you Noire?"

To Robin's surprise, Noire starts crying, "O-of course I-am… how c-could I n-not be…"

Robin's heart broke seeing her cry, "Why didn't you just tell me?" Even though Lucina told him why already, he needed her to tell him so he could truly comfort her.

"I was too s-scared to t-tell you…because I know y-you would never l-love me…"

"What makes you think that?"

"B-Because…unlike mother I don't have a nice b-body since I'm just s-skin and bones…and u-unlike Cordelia…I'm not p-perfect with f-flawless beauty…h-how could you ever l-love a girl like m-me?"

Robin took off his took off his right glove, "Noire look at me, please." Noire hesitantly looks back at him. He then slowly put his bare hand on her cheek caressing it. Using his thumb, he wipes away a tear going down making Noire gasp softly, "You're right…you're not like Tharja or Cordelia." Robin gave her a warm smile making Noire's heart flip, "Because you're better than both of them."

"W-What do y-you mean by that?"

Robin chuckled, "It means…that to me…you have a better body than your mother and that you're more beautiful than even Cordelia. You know what that means?"

Noire's eyes slowly grew wide realizing what he just said, "What d-does it m-mean?"

Robin starts stroking her cheek, "It means that I love you because you're perfect to me."

"R-Robin..."Noire started crying even harder not from sadness but from happiness.

But Robin thought she was crying from sadness, "N-Noire? What's wrong?"

She quickly shook her head, "Nothing's wrong…I'm just so happy right now…I never thought that you would love me…that's why I did all those things for you… to show my worth to you and that I would do anything for you…because I love you and always will."

Robin's heart melted hearing her pour her heart out to him. So he removes his hand from her cheek and got up. He held out his non-gloved hand and Noire instantly grabs it and got up as well. Once she got up, he put his arms around her and lightly pulls her to his embrace. Noire instantly put her arms in his coat and returns the embrace putting her head on his chest, "You didn't have to prove anything to me Noire. Seeing how much I mean to you and what you would go through just for me. Not only that, just these last few days being around you made me the happiest I've ever been in my amnesic life and it made me realize that I love you. So now it's my turn to show you how much you mean to me and what I would do for you because I will always love you as well."

Noire's heart swells when he said he would always love her, "Robin…I'm so happy to hear you say that." She never thought she could be happy again after what happened in her timeline but now she couldn't be happier, "Ever since I lost my parents and you went missing. I felt like I lost everything and the only thing that kept me going was finding you. But now…I get see my parents again and now I have you…someone I admired when I was young and then longed for when I came back from the future…so thank you for making me feel true happiness…"

Robin let go of Noire and held on to her cheek, "I'm glad that I make you feel that way, my Noire."

Noire thought that her heart was going to burst after he that she was his but there was one thing that she wanted to do that would complete this great moment. It was something that she heard about from Lissa and Sumia.

"Robin…c-can I kiss you?"

Robin looks at her in shock, "Y-yeah you could...I-I mean you…I-I would like that…" _'Good thing I read those romance books with Sumia, I'm just supposed to press my lips against hers…right?'_

' _They just said that I just have to press my lips against his…I think.'_ Noire reaches up behind Robin's head and lightly presses into the back of his head signaling him to lean his head down for her which he did. She then starting moving her head towards him and once they were close enough…

She then presses her lips to his and they had their first kiss.

 **[End notes: I'm so sorry it took so long to write but finally their together haha. The confession part was really hard to do and the reason it took so long besides real life things because I wanted it to be somewhat cliché but also show how much she doubts herself and her pessimistic thoughts affect her so that's why she starts crying when Robin figures out about her love for him thinking that he would never love her and when he says that he loves her because she's perfect to him made her start crying in happiness because all the doubts and bad thoughts went away as soon as he said that making her no longer scared to truly confess to him and she even initiates their first kiss. So now she finally can be truly happy after losing everything in her timeline.**

 **So a few other things: So about Chrom, he doesn't hate the idea of Robin and Noire together, he just thinks that the whole family is weird and is just looking out for Robin. So as you can see, Noire is starting talk back against Tharja, because in her confession scene in the game, she says that Robin gives her the strength that she never thought to have. So that's why when it comes to Robin, she isn't afraid of talking back to even her mother. So as you can tell, Gaius is one of Robin's best friends in the Shepards and about him being married to Mirel, I just thought it would be interesting to have rare pairings (well besides Chrom/Sumia but that's practically canon since they you see Sumia with baby Lucina in the startup cutscene).]**

 **Reviews:**

 **That Random Guy** **:** Haha, there's still going to be a catfight since between both Cordelia and Tharja since they don't know that Robin and Noire are now together and it's going to involve Noire's dark side.

Sorry for how I wrote the thoughts of the character. I usually write using the think before you speak way, by doing the thought then speaking right away. But, I changed the way you said it should be to make it easier for you.

 **Temporal King:** It's funny, because Cordelia is like my third favorite girl so I don't hate her but each character has something bad about them and this is a Robin/Noire story so yeah sometimes you do light bashing.

That is kind of true, Noire is way better than Tharja because I'm not a fan of Tsundere but she does have her funny and cute moments. It's just to me, Noire is better because her dark side is really funny but she mostly sweet.

Sorry it took forever to update but Noire and Robin won't be married till the end of Grima because I rather build up their relationship. But, they are together and there's going to be a surprised in the next chapter.

Well Kagero does sound kind of bland but she has her moments and you can say that about other girls in the game. I like her supports with Corrin as well. I'm not going to do the revelations part for now. So I'm just going to stick with birthright and do another story with revelations.

Yeah I can do requests just send me a pm on what you want and I'll do it but it will be on the back burner because I have two other stories I'm doing right now but I'll still do it but it would take a little longer to update basically.


	6. A Secret Relationship

**A Secret Relationship**

After a few seconds, Robin and Noire slowly pulls back ending their kiss.

Robin smiles, "That was great."

Noire smiles as well nodding, "Yeah, it was even better then how Lissa and Sumia described it."

That surprised Robin, "Lissa and Sumia told you how to kiss?"

"Yeah, they explained it to me when they were trying to help me, um, get with you."

Robin laughes, "I kind of figured that they would be involved in trying to get me with you." _"Wait, did Lucina go along with their plan? Come to think of it, she did appear at the right time and told me about what kept Noire going in her future, that can't be a coincidence."_ He then smirkes, "I was surprised though, I would never suspect you would be the one to initiate our first kiss."

Noire put her head on his chest hugging him and sighes in happiness, "Well now that we're together, I'm no longer afraid to show my love for you."

Robin smiles warmly, "I'm sure you have a lot of love to show me." He then frownes, "But…we have to keep it a secret for now…"

Noire's eyes went wide and quickly pulls her head from his chest looking at him with sadness, "W-Why!?"

Robin hated seeing her sad but this was for her own good, "What happens if your mother finds out about us? She'll hurt you or worse."

"I-I…" Noire didn't want to admit it but he was right, if mother found out about their relationship, she would probably hurt her, "I-I guess you're right…I-I was hoping that I can stay with you tonight though…"

Robin's heart starts beating faster and he starts fighting the urge to either be cautious of Tharja or have Noire stay with him. But fortunately and unfortunately for him, logic won, "I'm sorry Noire, I just want you to be safe…"

"Oh my gods Robin! Just let her stay with you!"

Robin and Noire quickly pull apart hearing Lissa's voice.

"Shhh Lissa! They might hear you!"

Noire lookes at the entrance finally seeing their shadows while Robin sighes, _"Well I should have known they would do something like this."_

"Mother…you're being as loud as Lissa…"

Robin and Noire look at each other surprised about Lucina being part of their eavesdropping. Robin let go of Noire and slowly walks up to the entrance of the tent and pulls the flaps open, "How may I help you three?"

All three of them look at Robin with wide eyes.

Lissa tried secretly taking off her wedding ring and drops it, "S-Sorry Robin, I-I was looking for my wedding ring with Sumia and Lucina. Oh! There it is!" Lissa picks it up, "Well we'll be seeing you Robin, good night."

"Really Lissa? I saw you drop you ring and pick it up pretending to find it."

Lissa pouts, "Are you calling me a liar Robin? You're so mean!" She then looks over at the two girls with eyes pleading with them to agree with her, "Right, ladies?"

Sumia coughs nervously, "Um…yes?"

Lucina sighes, "Lissa…just tell Robin the truth, you're just making it worse…"

Lissa grumbles, "Fine…yeah, we were eavesdropping on you two."

Robin smiles, "There you go, isn't it better to speak the truth? Anyways, we're not mad, actually I wanted to thank you and I'm sure Noire does too. Let me go get her." Robin walks back inside the tent and a few seconds later he came back with Noire.

Noire smiles at the three, "Thank you all for helping me with Robin."

Lissa smiles, "You're welcome!"

Lucina smiles as well, "I'm glad we were able to help accomplish your dream."

Sumia beams, "We're so happy for you dear."

Noire smiles hearing their happiness for her but then looks at Lucina still confused about her eavesdropping, "Actually Lucina, I'm actually surprised by you of all people to eavesdrop on somebody."

Lucina sighes, "I was dragged here by Lissa and mother…"

Lissa rolls her eyes, "Oh please, you were the one saying that you hoped that Robin returned Noire's love for him.

Lucina sighes again, "That doesn't mean I wanted to join you two in eavesdropping on them. The only reason I went with it was because you were going to ban me from training for a month…"

Noire smiles, "That makes sense, you were always about training." She then turns over to Robin, "I should get going then…I have to go check on father to make sure mother hasn't killed him." She was about to walk up to him and hug him but remembers that they were supposed to keep it a secret and hugging him would automatically make one of the Shepards' suspicious, "I would hug you…but we're supposed to keep it our love a secret…"

Robin heard the disappointment in her voice about not hugging him. So he lightly grabs her hand, "We'll be back." and he lead her back into his tent. Once they got back in, he instantly put is arms around her and pulls her into his embrace and Noire instantly melts into it, "I'm sorry that we have to hide our love…"

"I was upset about it before…but now I understand why we have to do it."

"Thank you. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Noire smiles already knowing what she wanted, "Well all I want is to kiss you again."

Robin looks at her surprises but then smiles, "Even though I'm surprise about this forwardness from you, I like it."

Noire put a hand on his cheek and caresses it, "Because you're the only one who can bring this side out of me."

Robin blushes from hearing that and feeling her hand on his cheek, "W-well, I'm glad that I'm the only one to do that."

Noire just smiles and moves her hand to the back of his head and then closes her eyes. Robin instantly knew what she wanted and leans in with closed eyes as well.

"Why are you three looking inside Robin's tent?"

Robin and Noire's eyes went wide and they quickly pull apart. They both instantly knew whose voice it was.

Tharja

Robin looks around frantically trying to find somewhere to hide Noire. He could try the bed but knowing Tharja, she would push him onto the bed right on top of Noire. He thought about putting her under the desk but she would be easy to spot. So he decides to let her out of the back of the tent, "Noire, I'm going to let you out the back, alright?" He whisperes. Noire nodds and went to the back of the tent. Robin grabs his Levin sword and cut an opening big enough for Noire to crawl through since he didn't want to risk the tent from collapsing on them by him holding it up when nailed down. After he was done, Noire crawls through the opening, "There should be crates next to my tent holding my supplies. Hide behind there and once Tharja comes into the tent, walk away, okay?" Noire nodds and crawls out the tent and to the crates hiding behind them.

After a little bit, Robin walks to his entrance and opens the flaps, "Um, hello girls, what are you all doing here?"

Tharja pushes the royal girls out of the way, "Robin…you better not have the same feelings for…" She then looks over at Lucina with anger, "…her."

Robin was beyond confused, "What…?" He looks over at the three royals and sees Lissa do a roll with it gesture which Robin instantly understood, "You have feelings for me Lucina?"

"I do?" Lissa elbows her, "O-Oh, yes, my heart, um, aches for you when you, um, aren't around me. So, I spied on you, because um, I never thought I would be with you?"

Robin was trying his hardest not to laugh from Lucina's oblivious failure at pretending to have feelings for him, "W-Well I'm sorry Lucina even though y-your beautiful, I doubt Chrom would a-allow it, so we can't be t-together."

Tharja beams at her while the others look at Tharja surprised that she brought it, "You see now princess, Robin only loves me."

Lucina forgot she was suppos to act disappointed and sounded more like she didn't care, "Well I'm going to go, um cry, since I'm uh, upset, so I will take my leave then." She walks away.

"You better Princess."

Lissa and Sumia look at each other in disbelief that Tharja brought it again. Sumia then turns to them, "Well I guess we should get going to go comfort her then." Lissa nodds still unable to fathom Tharja's ignorance and the two left to go 'comfort' Lucina.

Robin let out a breath glad that he was able to hold his laughter in. He then looks over at Tharja, "Um, was there something you need Tharja?"

"Why are you hanging around my daughter so much, but not me?"

Robin coughs nervously hurriedly coming up with a good enough reason, "Well because we're good friends."

Tharja starts walking closer to him making him step back, "Aren't we good friends? I do get jealous when you spend more time with her instead of me."

" _Of course I make it worst…"_ Robin kept stepping backwards till the back of his knees hit his bed, "W-Well you keep trying to have your way with me."

Tharja smirks and pushes Robin on his bed. She then climbs on top of him, "I can't help it. Something about you attracts me. I get all hot and bothered whenever I think about you." She slowly takes off her cape and then starts taking off her accessories.

Robin starts panicking seeing her take off her things, "T-Tharja! Get off me and stop taking off your things!" He yells hoping that Noire would come and distract her.

* * *

Noire, who was outside hiding behind the crate, heard Robin yelling for her mother to get off of him and not only that, she was taking off her clothes. She knew she was supposed to leave but she knew her mother would try to take advantage of him, so she stayed to stop her. But even though she was right, she was slowly losing control of her normal self which was bad because it had the habit of announcing her secrets so she quickly had to go in and stop her but she heard a voice that made her stop.

* * *

"Get off of him now you evil wench!"

Tharja looks back in fury seeing Cordelia at the entrance of Robin's tent, "Leave now Ms. Perfect or I will make you regret stopping me…"

Cordelia glares right back at her, "Are you threatening me? You do know that I can have you kicked out of the army for taking advantage of Robin and threatening a fellow Shepard."

Tharja didn't have a comeback because she knew that Cordelia was right. So with a growl, she got off of Robin, "You got lucky this time."

Cordelia sighs, "You know what? Even though I hate you, this is getting us nowhere by fighting over Robin's affection. So we will let Robin decide which one of us he wants."

Robin sat up and looks at the two, "Um, don't I get a say in this?"

Tharja looks at him, "No." She walks over to Cordelia, "Fine then. I know the perfect way to settle this." Tharja whisperes in her ear and Cordelia blushes but nodds.

Robin was really worried about what Tharja whispered to Cordelia since she started blushing and now he was regretting keeping his and Noire's relationship a secret.

Both of the girls walk to each side of the bed and sat next to Robin.

Tharja grabs Robin's hand and put it on her chest, "Go ahead Robin, squeeze and caress them, feel how soft they are since you can't do this with Miss Perfect."

Cordelia while blushing grasps his hand and put it on her cheek trying to give him a seductive look like her book described it, "Robin…do you know that I have dreams of you…of you touching and kissing my body?"

Robin was really hoping that Noire or even anyone will come and stop them.

Tharja put a hand on Robin's cheek, "Come on Robin, choose one of u…" She stopps talking feeling an immense dark energy near them making her shake in fear, _"W-What is this power?_ "

"INSOLENT FOOLS! YOU WILL LEAVE ROBIN ALONE OR I WILL UNLEASH SO MUCH FURY UPON YOU THAT YOU WILL BEG ME TO KILL YOU!"

The three on the bed quickly look over at the tent entrance and sees Noire with a sinister look on her face that would rival Gangrel's. She also had a big dark purple aura around her that kept pulsating like it was going to explode.

Cordelia looks at her in fear and even Tharja was a little scared.

Robin was beaming seeing just how angry she was that the two girls were all over him. But he knew that he had to stop her before she does something that her normal self would regret. So he got off the bed and slowly walks over to Noire putting a hand on her shoulder, "its okay Noire. I'm fine. Thank you."

Upon hearing that Robin was okay, Noire shook her head and turns back to normal, "That's good, I was worried that they were going to take advantage of you…I won't allow it."

Cordelia, hearing what Noire said and how happy Robin was around her, starts to feel jealously and rage which started consuming her so tears start forming in her eyes. So she quickly got up and marches through both Noire and Robin pushing them to the side.

Robin saw the tears forming Cordelia's eyes making him feel bad, _"I'm sorry Cordelia…"_

"You dare threaten me, you foolish daughter of mine!?"

Noire and Robin quickly turns around and sees Tharja looking at Noire in fury. Noire was now trying her hardest not to be scared of her mother, "You wouldn't leave Robin alone. He's a…great friend of mine. Of course, I'll protect him."

Tharja growls, "I don't care about your reasoning! You threaten me again and I will hurt you so bad that you will cry whenever you see me! Do you understand me!?"

Noire sighs, "Yes, mother…"

Robin couldn't say anything because Noire did technically threaten her even though she was to help him and it would just make Tharja madder.

"That's better." Tharja then walks up to her, "Now since you're here, I need your help to carry your father to the medical tent. He's unconscious right now in my tent."

Noire looks at her in shock, "What did you do to him!?"

Tharja smirks, "Taught him a lesson for stealing."

Noire sighs, "Fine then…" _"At least she didn't kill him…"_

Tharja and Noire start walking away, but Noire looks back to Robin mouthing 'I love you'.

Robin smiles and did the same thing, _"I can't believe I'm saying this but Noire threatening the two with her dark side was pretty…hot. Not only that, she scared even her mother! I knew she was stronger than her, she just needed someone to bring it out of her and I'm happy that I'm the one to do that."_

* * *

 **Another Valm Town**

 **Inn**

A girl with long brown twintails was sitting at a table eating food, _"This food is terrible! Their bed better be at least decent to make up for this!"_

The door to the inn opens and a boy around sixteen years old walks in. He looks around noticing how busy it. He then spotts the innkeeper and instantly went up to him, "U-Um, excuse me s-sir…have you seen a group of people that go by the name Shepards…or a girl around my age named Morgan?"

Hearing the word Shepards and that the boy was looking for them, pique the girl's interest, _"Why is he asking for the Shepards?"_

The innkeeper shrugs, "Sorry kid, I heard about them, but I haven't seen any of them nor have I seen a girl by the name of Morgan. Maybe ask one of my patrons."

The boy looks down in sadness, "Okay…thank you…" He then starts walking around asking the other patrons the same questions but got the same results. He then walks over to the girl with the twintails.

The girl quickly looks down seeing the teen approaching her, _"Ugh, he's coming over here. Just going to ignore him and hope he leaves."_

As the boy got closer to her, his eyes went wide recognizing who it was.

"Severa!?"

The girl looks up in shock and then anger, "What…how do you know my name!? Are you stalking me!?" She then slowly reaches for her sword and was about to threaten him.

The boy looks at her with sadness, "W-what? You don't recognize me…? It's me, Mark…Noire and Robin's son…"

 **[End notes: Well, Well, Well, weren't expecting that now, were you haha. All I said was that Morgan was going to be in here but I didn't say anything about her being an only child (there's only Mark and Morgan). Now both of the kids know who their parents are and everyone else but they don't remember how they came to this timeline so they still think that they're in the own timeline (like in the game). Also, in their timeline, the other future kids went their own separate ways but would still visit Robin and Noire which is why Mark knows who Severa is. Anyways, I already have someone paired with Mark (I'm pretty sure you know who it is, and no it's not Lucina) but I'm going to let you readers choose who you want Morgan to be paired up with.]**

 **Ah, poor Lucina always getting pulled into Lissa's and Sumia's mischief and getting thrown under the carriage as well. As you can tell, when Robin's in trouble, Noire's inner demon comes out even stronger than before, strong enough to even scare Tharja. Also, now that Noire isn't afraid to show her love for Robin, would she be able to keep their relationship a secret?]**

 **Reviews:**

 **Szejdol: Glad to hear that it was a great chapter and yes, Gaius is the best wingman**

 **That Random Guy: Well I'm glad I was able to do her character well. I would do the same thing if a friend gave me something like that. Well Noire doesnt like the idea of keeping it a secert because she wants everyone to know that she loves Robin.**


	7. An Ended Friendship

**Mark and an Ended Friendship**

Severa drops her fork on the plate and looks at Mark in shock, "W-What did you just say!?"

Mark covers his ears because of her shouting, "I-I'm…Mark, Robin and Noire's son…"

She was going to say that's impossible, but now that she got a closer look at him, she saw that he had the same gold circlet as Noire, the same hair color, his outfit was green and purple, and he even had the same personality as Noire, _"So she married Robin in his timeline…she better not have gotten with him in this timeline without my help!"_

Mark smiles but it still hurt him that she didn't remember him. "Um…why don't you remember me though?"

Severa shrugs _,_ "You might have come from the future."

"Came from the future!?" Mark looks at her in shock but then starts thinking, "Now that I think about it…you do look a lot younger."

Severa rolls her eyes, "Of course I do because you came back from the future.

Mark looks at her in shock, "B-But how did I come back from the future!"

"How am I supposed to know!? You're the one who ended up here!"

Mark shook his head, "But I don't know…I woke up in a middle of a field."

" _What? Does Robin's family have amnesia and waking up in a field in their blood!?"_ "Anyways, I heard you bother people about someone named Morgan. Who is that?"

Mark smiles, "She's my sister."

Severa was beyond shocked, "What!? Noire has two kids in the future!"

Mark nods still smiling, "Yeah…actually everyone was surprised that they didn't have more for some reason." He looks down in worry, "I'm really worried about her…"

Severa sighs because she rather go searching for the Shepards by herself but since it was Noire future child and Noire would probably kill her if she didn't help him, she decides to join him "I can't believe I'm doing this but since we're both looking for the Shepards, we might as well just go together and maybe we might even find your sister. Just don't slow me down."

Mark smiles, "Thank you and don't worry, mother taught me some dark magic, so I should be able to help you!" He held up a Nosferatu tome.

Severa looks at the book and then at his clothes again and realizes that it was indeed a sorcerer outfit, _"Noire learns how to use dark magic too!?"_ She was now having a hard time believing him but surprisingly still did, "You better." She sighs again, "I WAS going to stay here but since I know you don't have enough gold to get your own room and I'm definitely not going to share my room with you. So we should just head north but we can't go through the main road since the war's going on now."

Mark smiles and nods, "That's fine! I'm glad we're going together…I was starting to get lonely."

Severa smirks, "Yeah, you should be glad to have me go with you. Let's just hurry and go." She got up making Mark get up as well and they both left the tavern.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Shepards Camp**

After Noire left, Robin went back to making maps of the Mila Tree and after about two hours, he finally finishes. He was already almost done but he kept thinking about Noire making him waste more time and even though it wasn't long, he was starting to miss her. He kept thinking that he was trying to keep her safe from Tharja but he felt like a jerk because it sounds like he was blowing her off. So he decides to find her and tell her that he wanted her to stay with him but secretly. He got up and stretches then starts heading to the entrance but once he opens the tent flaps, he saw Cordelia standing right outside.

"Robin…"

He instantly knew that she was crying just by seeing her bloodshot eyes and her hair was disheveled. Even her voice lost its usual gracefulness, "Hey, Cordelia…"

"Can I come in…or is Noire here?"

Robin shook his head, "No…her and Tharja left. You can come in."

"Thank you…" Cordelia slowly walks in and sat on the edge of his bed.

Robin sat next to her looking down already figuring out what it's about but still hoping it that wasn't the case, "So how can I help you?"

Cordelia sighs, "I'll get right to the point." She looks at him with eyes full of sadness, "What is your connection with Noire…?"

" _I knew it was about her…"_ Robin looks away in regret knowing that he couldn't hide it from her, he already hurt her enough, "We are together…"

"I knew it…"Cordelia couldn't hold her tears and start crying softly, "W-What does she have that I don't have?"

Robin shook his head, "It has nothing to do with that."

"Then what is it?"

Robin sighs, "It's because you're still in love with Chrom…"

Cordelia looks at him in shock, "T-That's not true! I love you only!"

Robin shook his head, "You can't love me only since you still love Chrom. I still see you look at him with longing and you still sigh when you see Sumia with him." He then looks at her with seriousness in his eyes, "Tell me the truth, do you only love me because I'm the next best thing to Chrom?"

Cordelia hearing him say something that terrible made her go from sad to angry in a blink of an eye.

*SLAP*

Robin held his cheek in shock, "W-Wha…"

Cordelia was shaking in rage with her fist clenched tightly, "You Bastard! How can you say that!? After everything we've been through together! Now your saying that I only love you because your best friends with Chrom!" Cordelia starts crying with a mixture of angry and sad tears, "Unlike Chrom, you actually took the time to get to know me and I even cried in your arms after I told you how much the death of the other pegasus knights effected me! I would've done anything for you!"

Robin looks away still rubbing his cheek now feeling even worse, "Then why do you look at Chrom with longing still…?"

"Because I couldn't be with either of you but the difference is, is that I do that with Chrom but with you, I cry…"

Robin sighs now knowing that he should have asked her instead of just assuming, "I-I'm sorry Cordelia…"

Cordelia quickly got up, "It's too late for sorry. It's oblivious that our time together means nothing to you so don't talk to me ever again unless it's about your tactics." She then left quickly.

Robin sat on his bed looking at the entrance of his tent stunned about what just happened. Not only did he break the heart of someone he held dearly as a friend but did it out of assuming instead of just asking her making him feel like a terrible person, "Maybe I am a bad person…" He said quietly to himself.

Noire was sitting on her makeshift bed sighing. She tried to go to sleep but she couldn't get the feeling of comfort she had with Robin. Being in his arms was the most peaceful and safest she ever felt. Knowing this, she now knew she couldn't sleep without him. She wanted to go try and convince him to let her stay but she then she sighs, " _He might start thinking that I'm like mother if I keep bothering him."_ She looks down, _"But he looked like he wanted to as well."_ She shook her head and smiles, _"No, I need to stop doubting myself…I should try and convince him."_ She then got up and went outside. Once she made it outside and saw that everyone was in their tent except two Shepards who were guarding the camp, she slowly walks past her mother's tent and quickly walks over to Robin's tent but she stops once she saw Cordelia quickly leave his making her instantly think negative thoughts, _"W-What is she doing in his tent! I-Is that the r-real reason why he didn't want me to stay with him…"_ But then she saw that Cordelia was storming over to her with tears and an angry look on her face.

Cordelia stops right in front of her shaking in rage, "You…you corrupted him didn't you."

Noire's eyes went wide knowing exactly who she was talking about, _"He told her!?"_ "I didn't corrupt him."

"Obliviously you did. It's the only reason that he would want to be with you."

Noire frowns upset that she would still look down at her, "Maybe its because he said that I'm perfect to him and that's only one of the reasons."

Cordelia was fuming, "You know what? You can have him. He has already proven that he doesn't care about me tonight." She then quickly left.

Noire looks at her marching away with a frown, _"You only say that because he didn't choose you…"_ She turns around and continues on to Robin's tent

 **Robin's Tent**

Robin was sitting on his bed still upset at himself for what happened between him and Cordelia till he heard a voice outside his tent.

"Robin? Can I come in?"

"Noire?" Robin got up and opened the tent flaps seeing Noire standing there with a smile on her face, "Oh, hey Noire…yeah you can come in."

Noire knew something was wrong because he sounded like how she used to be which was kind of sad now that she thought about it. So she walks in and sat on his bed but finally saw the red mark on his cheek, "Did something happen between you and Cordelia?"

Robin sighs, "I kind of figured you would see her leave here." He sat next to her on the bed, "She asked me what connection I had with you and I told her we're together. Then I told her that she only loved me because she couldn't get Chrom. So she slapped me because we've been through a lot together and I made it sound like I didn't care about our time together… and now I feel like I'm a terrible person because she was right…"

Noire felt anger from hearing that she slapped him but hearing that he felt like a terrible person quickly made her want to comfort him instead. So she quickly grasps his hand letting him know that she was there for him, "Don't say that! You're not a terrible person!"

Robin shook his head, "It's the truth though. If I just told her why I denied her love then she would have told me that she only sighed and looked at Chrom in longing because she couldn't get with either of us, I guess she cried when it came to me…"

Noire looks away because it sounded like he was in love with Cordelia instead, "…do you love her?"

Robin shook his head again, "I used to…but that's until I found out more about you and how great you are and how much you care about me. Like you with me, I will only love you and you only."

Noire quickly looks back at him beaming, "Robin...that means everything to me."

Robin smiles, "I'm glad to hear that."

Noire looks down, "About Cordelia, you're not a terrible person because you didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

Robin sighs, "I tried to tell her that but she said not to talk to her anymore…"

Noire shrugs not really caring since all Cordelia does it look down on her, "Maybe give her time."

Robin nods, "I guess I should…"

They both sat there in silence while Noire tried to come up with something to distract Robin from Cordelia. That's when she remembers that Cordelia slapped him. So she thought of something that would surprise herself. She looks at his cheek, "Does your cheek still hurt?"

Robin, surprised by the question, chuckles, "Yeah, it still kind of does, she can hit really hard."

Noirs smiles and starts laying small kisses on his cheek. After a couple of them, she pulls back blushing, "Um…does it feel any better?"

Robin was blushing madly with his eyes wide, "Y-Yeah, it actually does."

Noire then put her head on his shoulder, "That's good." Now was her chance to ask him to stay, "Robin…can I please stay with you?"

Robin was still blushing but nods, "Yeah, I was going to come ask you before Cordelia showed up."

Noire looks at him in shock but was happy nonetheless, "Thank you."

Robin laughs, "You don't need to thank me Noire. I thought about it and I will protect you if Tharja finds out about us."

Noire beams, "I know you will."

"So are you ready for bed, my Nori?"

Noire giggles, "Yes, my Robbie."

Robin laughs, "I like that nickname. I just got to take off my coat real fast." Noire took her head of his shoulder and he got up. He then took off his coat and put it over his desk chair.

She blushes realizing that she wasn't ready to just wear her small clothes with him yet, "Um...Robin, is it okay if I wear what I'm wearing now? I trust you, it's just that this is new for me."

Robin nods, "Of course, I'm wearing my pants still just to make you feel comfortable."

Noire felt touched that he was thinking about her comfort, "Thank you."

Robin smiles and then crawls onto his bed.

Noire got up and went to the other side of the bed then crawl next to Robin. She then put her arms around his waist and her head on his chest while Robin put an arm around her shoulders.

They laid down in silence for a moment both getting used to being into this position. Noire decided to break the silence, "The Robin in my timeline used to call me Nori all the time and I used to call him Robbie." She then realized that it would be weird saying that, "Um…sorry, I know that sounded weird…"

Robin laughs, "Well it kind of is but this whole time travel thing is weird. Anyways, I'm sure your mother was jealous?"

Noire nods, "Yeah…she would give me a glare whenever I called him that."

"Wow, only a glare? Are you sure your mother was Tharja?"

"Trust me, I was surprised too."

Robin smiles, "Speaking about mothers, what if we somehow have a future child of our own that came back here?"

Noire's eyes went wide, "Y-You want to have a child!?"

Robin frowns thinking that she didn't want one, "You don't want to have one?"

Noire quickly shook her head, "Of course I do! I was just surprised that you wanted one."

Robin laughs, "I would love to have a little me running around. Someone I can teach tactics to and you can teach them dark magic."

Noire was beaming, "That's sounds perfect to me." She then looks up at him, "Um…do you think I would be a good mother?"

Robin looks down at her smiling, "Of course you would. I have not doubts about it."

Noire put her head back on his chest and sighs in happiness, "That's great to hear." _"I will be a good mother…no, I will be a great mother."_

 **Valm**

 **Side Roads**

Severa and Mark were sitting on ground looking at the fire they made. They walked a good amount of distance but it was getting too dark for them to see clearly. So they decided to set up a small camp.

Severa was getting bored so she decided to talk to Mark since she had nothing better to do, "Why were you so upset that I didn't remember you? Were we close or something?"

Mark smiles, "I always thought we were…I think I was the only one who didn't mind your…personality…well except mother."

Severa keep looking at the fire not able to get mad at him because he was right. She acted rude and standoffish because she was scared to be close to anyone since she was afraid to lose someone she cared about again. It was basically her defense. But she did appreciate that he didn't mind her attitude not that she would tell him that, "Just because you don't mind who I am doesn't mean we are close or we'll ever be close."

Mark looks down in sadness, "Oh…okay…I'm sorry." Now he was afraid to tell her that he always thought that she was pretty and that he had a crush on her as well but she would have thought that he was a pervert or may even leave.

After a little bit of silence, Severa starts thinking about how Noire was like a mother,"How is Noire like as a mother?"

Mark beams, "She's the greatest mother ever! She's always there for me, she cooks me my favorite meal all the time, she taught me dark magic, and she's really protective. She's so protective that she even almost killed grandmother when she tried to use me as a test subject!"

Severa looks at him surprised, "You're telling me that Noire went after her mother?"

"Yep! She was really scary though, like someone was controlling her but it was still her. If it wasn't for father, she would have killed grandmother."

It was surprising to Severa hearing Noire go after her mother especially since she's so weak and scared of everything and she would never go against her mother but there was one thing that confused her the most, "You haven't seen her crazy side before that?"

Mark looks at her confused, "Her crazy side? What are you talking about?"

" _He's never seen her crazy side either!?"_ "Are you sure we're talking about the same Noire? The Noire I know is weak and scared of everything."

Mark smiles, "Mother said the same thing but she also said that it's because of Father that she became a stronger person."

Severa looks down in thought, _"Geez that's all she needed to actually be strong and to stop her crazy side. That's the stupidest thing ever!"_

Mark yawns and laid down, "I'm sorry Severa…I'm starting to get tired…good night." He then closes his eyes to sleep.

Severa looks over at him still surprised that he was Robin and Noire's child. He was Noire and Robin's personality in one. Now that she thought about it, he wasn't scared or was pessimistic, he just apologized too much. So she started thinking if he had a crazy side and whatever Laurent called it as well, something about thin blood making her pass out more. But since there was no point in just thinking about it and she was tired as well, she just decided to go to sleep.

 **[End Notes: Haha sorry for the bland end of the chapter, but things are going to start getting really interesting in the next chapter. Anyways, hopefully I did Severa's personality right, it's a lot harder to do a Tsundere (I think that's what it's called) than I thought it was. About Cordelia slapping Robin, yeah it's probably something she wouldn't do but she is pissed off about Noire getting Robin and then Robin making things worst by saying what he said. I'm pretty sure you can guess how Cordelia is going to be towards Mark. Oh, I decided to do a little change to the pairing with Mark but it's still going to be kinda the same, it will be funny and interesting.]**

 **Reviews:**

 **That Random Guy:**

Haha, that part was fun to write especially Sumia and Lissa's reactions.

Oh it's going to be the great. Let's just say, it's going to be hilarious.

 **Guest:**

Why thank you kindly, I'm glad it's one of your favorites.


	8. Sweet Child of Mine

**Sweet Child of Mine**

 **[Author's Notes: I'm so sorry that this took two months to do, I promise that they won't take this long anymore.]**

Robin woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily, _"Again with the nightmares…I already talked to Chrom about it and even formed a plan to deal with it, so why do they keep appearing?"_ Once he calmed down enough, he looked down seeing Noire still asleep lightly snoring and the light shining in his tent showing that it was morning, _"I guess it's time to wake up, I'll figure it out later…"_ He started rubbing her hair, "Hey Nori, it's time for us to get up."

Noire eyes started slowly opening and then she yawned quietly, which Robin thought was cute, and looked up at Robin smiling warmly, "Good morning, my love."

Robin smiled back, "Good morning, my Nori. How did you sleep?"

Noire beamed, "Great especially because of you."

"I'm glad to here that."

She knew that they were going to have to pretend to not be together soon so she wanted to kiss him before they left, "Robin, can we kiss?"

Robin smiled, "How can I say no to a kiss?"

Noire crawled up so that she was face-to-face with him and pressed her lips against his.

"Hey Robin! Get up you lazy..."

Noire quickly got off of Robin while he sat up, "Uh, hey there, uh, Chrom."

Chrom shook his head quickly like he was trying to shake off his shock, "Hey…just, um, hurry up and pack, we're going to start marching soon!" He quickly left.

Robin's heart was beating fast not just from the kiss but he thought it was Tharja and so was Noire but she soon had a look of sadness on her face knowing that they had to leave each other for a while, which made his heart hurt, "I'm sorry NorI…"

Noire looked away , "Its okay…I know we have to march today…"

Robin held her cheek and lightly turned her head to gave him and gave her a small smile, "There's no need to be sad especially since I want you to stay with me every night."

Noire's eyes went wide, "R-Really?"

Robin nodded, "Of course."

Noire hugged him, "I'm so happy to hear that! I just thought it was only going to be for one night."

Robin smiled, "Well it does help that I held the best body of all the girls in the camp and slept with most beautiful girl in the camp."

Noire giggled elated from hearing his compliments, "And she will love you forever even in death."

Robin pecked her lips, "Yeah, even in death." He started hearing crunching grass around his tent indicating that more people were out and about, "We should probably head out."

Noire nodded feeling better about separating, "Yeah…we should." She got off the bed and went to the back opening.

Robin got off the bed as well, "I'm sorry that you have to go through the back, it feels wrong."

Noire shook her head, "It's okay…it's better to just do it this way and not deal with mother's…wraith."

Robin nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

Noire smiled at him, "I'll see you tonight, my love." She then went through the opening.

Robin smiled while she was leaving but then sighed, "Well time to hear Chrom talk about why I shouldn't be with Noire…"

* * *

Noire was walking back to her tent to get everything ready for their departure for the Mila tree while everyone was looking at her with surprise and interest since she had a big smile on her face instead of looking mopey. She even heard her friends surprised by her happiness.

She heard Owain with his usually shouting, "Whoa! Does my eyes deceive me or does Noire look like she just found a legendary sword!?"

She then heard Nah, "Yeah, I never seen her smile like that even before our world was destroyed."

Next was indigo, "She looks beautiful with that smile! Maybe I should invite her to dinner."

Then Laurent, "Maybe we should ask her instead of just pondering it?"

Lastly Brady, "Will y'all leave her alone, just let her be happy dammit!"

After hearing Brady, it reminded Noire that she needed to thank him for helping her so she walked over to her group of friends, "Um Brady, can I talk to you real fast."

Everyone looked between the both of them while Brady looked at her confused, "Yeah sure."

Noire and Brady walked away from the small group. Once they got enough distance, Noire turned around, "Sorry for taking you away but I wanted to thank you for helping me with Robin. If you didn't convince me to go and just talk to him, I would've just laid there making excuses on why I shouldn't talk to him."

Brady grinned, "So you actually got with him, no wonder why you're all smiling now."

Noire nodded, "Yeah, but can you please not tell the others, only you, Lucina and her family knows, and…Cordelia."

Brady nodded, "Don't worry, I wont be telling no one." He looked at the group who was looking at them intently, "I reckon, you want me to stop them from bothering you about it?"

Noire shook her head, "Thank you but they'll probably won't listen to you anyways. Anyways, I should be going to prepare for our march. Thank you again." She turned around and left.

Brady smiled, "Congratz Noire, I'm glad you got yer Robin."

* * *

 **Robin Tent**

After Robin got everything packed up, he started heading for Chrom's tent to give him the maps that he drew. Once he made it, he walked in and saw Chrom and Sumia getting their things packed up, "Hey you two."

Sumia quickly walked over to him after hearing him, "Is it true that you were with Noire this morning!?"

Robin sighed because of Chrom telling her without asking him but he smiled at Sumia, "Yeah, she spent the night with me."

Sumia squealed and ran out of the tent but not before tripping first.

Robin laughed watching her leave, _"She's probably going to get Lissa and Lucina and bug Noire about it."_ He then turned back to Chrom, "You just couldn't wait for me to get here."

Chrom shrugged, "Can you blame me? I told Sumia about seeing you this morning with Tharja's daughter kissing her and I guess she knew about it."

Robin nodded, "Well yeah, she helped Noire with me." He frowned thinking that Chrom wouldn't approve of it, "Let me guess, you're going to tell me that It's a bad idea to be with her."

Chrom shook his head, "No, I'm just surprised that you would be with your stalker's daughter."

Robin laughed, "Yeah, talk about finding love in the weirdest of ways."

Chrom laughed as well, "Speaking of weird, does Tharja or Cordelia know about her?"

Robin sighed, "Tharja is the last person that needs to know about us but Cordelia…" He looked down in sadness still upset about what he did to her, "I felt bad so had to tell her about us."

Chrom nodded, "That sounds like you, so how did that go?"

Robin shook his head, "Bad…she slapped me and ended our friendship. It didn't help that I accused her of loving me only because you married Sumia."

"Wow Robin, even I know that's something you don't say."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know that now." He sighed and looked around, "He need some help? I already got my stuff packed up and unlike you, I don't need to have my tent look like a royal bedroom." He didn't really want to but talking about Cordelia made him start thinking that he was a bad person again and doing this would probably help him forget about it.

Chrom laughed, "Well sorry for being a King and people thinking that I have to live royally outside of the castle. At least I'm not like most kings, at least jump straight into the fight."

Robin laughed as well, "Yeah and it usually involves me saving your butt."

Chrom rolled his eyes, "You knew what you were sighing up for."

Robin smiled, "Yeah saving you and everyone in the Shepherds but I wouldn't have it any other way, well besides peace."

* * *

 **Noire's Tent**

Noire just got done getting everything packed for there march to the Mila Tree.

"Oh Noireeeee! You have some news to share with us!"

Noire already knew that voice was and looked to the entrance and it was indeed Lissa poking her head in with a big grin on her face, "W-What kind of news…?"

Lissa walked in with Sumia and Lucina, "You know darn well what kind of news we're talking about! Did you spend the night with Robin!?"

Noire was worried that people outside would hear them especially mother but other than that, she didn't care to hide about spending the night with Robin from them, "Yes, I did spend the night with Robin and we're going to do it every night."

Sumia and Lisa's squealed while Lucina looked at her in concern, "But what if your mother finds out?"

Noire smiled thinking about Robin protecting her form her mother, "Robin will protect me."

Lissa lightly slapped Lucina's shoulder, "See there's nothing to worry about, Robin will protect her." She them smirked at Noire, "Soooo, how was it like holding Robin's bare chest?"

Noire blushed hard, "W-We didn't s-sleep like t-that…"

Sumia laughed, "Lissa, they just started sleeping together."

Lisa's scoffed, "Yeah I guess that's true." She then had a big grin on her face, "Did you at least kiss?"

Noire beamed, "Yes, and it was as great as you two said it was."

Sumia smiled, "That's great dear. But there's an even better way to kiss." She leaned towards Noire's ear and whispered then pulled away once she was down.

Noire was blushing again but nodded, "O-Okay…I can try that then."

Lisa's smiled knowing exactly what Sumia told her, "Robin's so going to enjoy that."

Noire smiled, "I hope so."

Lucina looked at the three, "What are you guys talking about?"

Sumia smiled at her, "I'll tell you when you find someone of your own."

Noire smiled at Lucina, "Actually is there someone from our group that you like? You helped me so I want to help you."

Lucina looked at her surprised that she would ask her that but shook her head, "I don't have any attraction to any of the boys besides friendship plus I have no time for that."

Lissa laughed, "Oh you say that now, but you're going to find someone and I'm going to definitely bug you about it."

Lucina shivered when she said that because just by seeing how she is with Noire made her worried.

Noire looked over at Sumia, "Um, I forgot to mention this but Robin told Cordelia about us and…it didn't go so well."

Sumia frowned, "Oh dear…what happened?"

Noire told them everything that Robin told her.

Sumia sighed, "Even though Robin shouldn't have said that, Cordelia went a little too far."

Lissa shrugged, "Can you blame him though? Cordelia shouldn't be sighing over my brother if she loved Robin as much as she says she does."

Noire nodded at Lissa, "I was thinking that too." She then looked back at Sumia, "The reason I brought it up, is because I was wondering if you can talk to Cordelia, because Robin still wants to be good friends with her."

Sumia nodded, "Of course dear, I'll talk to her the next time we set up camp."

Noire smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

 **Makeshift Campsite**

Mark's eyes slowly opened and he saw Severa sitting on a log tapping her foot impatiently, "Oh…good morning Severa."

Severa scoffed, "About time you woke up, it must be nice to be able to sleep for that long."

Mark looked down feeling pathetic, "I'm sorry…"

Severa sighed, "Stop apologizing, I would probably do the same anyways, if I lived in peace."

"Um when did you wake up then?"

Severa shrugged, "When the sun came up, I'm still not used to seeing the sun."

Mark looked at her confused, "How are you not used to seeing the sun…?"

Severa looked away, "That's…none of your business."

Mark looked down, "Okay…but if you want to talk about it…I'm here."

Severa looked at him surprised but looked away, "Its not like that's going to make me tell you…but thanks anyways."

Mark smiled, "Of course…" He quickly got up brushing off the grass from his outfit, "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

Severa turned to him and nodded, "You better be since we're leaving now."

So Severa and Mark continued on north to see if they would run into the Shepards.

Mark looked at Severa, "Um…do you know where we're going or are we just going north?"

Severa rolled her eyes, "Of course I do, we're going to the Mila tree." She didn't want to admit it but she just figured that out while he was sleeping.

Mark nodded, "Okay…I hope they're there…"

Severa shrugged, "They probably are." She then stopped.

Mark walked into her surprised that she stopped, "Huh? Why did you…"

"Quiet!" Severa whispered harshly to him, "There are Risen up ahead."

Mark looked at her confused, "Risen?" He looked over her shoulder and saw humans but they had glowing red eyes with a purple aura around them, "W-What are those!?" He yelled a little too loud and unfortunately, alerted the Risen…and they started running towards them.

Severa glared at him, "You idiot!" She roughly grabbed his arm and practically dragged him with her to run away from the Risen.

"I'm sorry…but what are those things!"

"You're telling me that you never ran into them before!?"

"No! I never saw them before!"

"Gawds, you're hopeless! I'll just tell you after we lose them!"

They kept running away from the Risen through the forest but they were still able to catch up to them but there running helped them get to the tree faster.

Mark looked up and saw the top of the Mila Tree, "Look! It's the Mila Tree!"

Severa looked up and saw the Mila Tree as well in the distance but it was a bad idea because she tripped over a small log with a yelp, twisting her ankle and losing her sword.

Mark hearing the thud, looked back seeing on the ground, "Severa!"

Severa tried to quickly get up but fell back down feeling pain in her ankle and looked behind herself seeing the Risen rush at her making her panic, "Stay away from me!"

Seeing the Risen rushing at Severa and hearing her distress broke something inside Mark and he started glowing purple, "Blood and Lighting! You will not harm her you disgusting monsters!" He ran in front of Severa and opened his dark tome. He started chanting words and strong dark energy started forming around him and it then went to his hand,

Severa looked at Mark in shock, "M-Mark!?"

Mark looked back at her, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He looked back at the Risen who was about to attack them, "Die monsters!" He released a huge blast of dark energy at the group of Risen, destroying them all. He then fainted.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Mila Tree**

The Shepards started heading up to the shrine entrance after defeating Cervantes but they then heard a blast making everyone stop and they all looked down seeing a purple blast.

"What was that!?" Robin turned over to Chrome, "Should we go over and check?"

Chrome nodded, "Yeah." He looked at the others, "Everyone stay here, me and Robin will go check it out."

Lucina walked forward, "No, me and Robin will go."

Chrom sighed, "Lucina, you need to stop being overprotective of me."

Lucina shook her head, "Apologies Father but your safety is...

"Yeah, yeah, my safety is your top priority...just go."

Lucina nodded while Robin laughed and they both left.

Lissa walked over to Chrom, "You know, why are you the only one that's top prioity? Shouldn't Sumia and me be included as well?"

Chrom sighed, "It's Lucina...she only focuses on just one thing."

Sumia laughed, "Just like someone I know."

"Ha ha very funny..."

Severa slowly got up and limped towards Mark hearing him breathe lightly, "I guess he's okay, just passed out. But what was that? He had the same purple aura Noire usually has when she goes crazy but he sounded brave instead of murderous." Even though she didn't know what really happened to him, she felt grateful for him saving her.

After a couple minutes, she heard a pair of footsteps and she then saw Lucina and Robin appear.

Lucina looked at her surprised, "Severa!?"

Severa looked back at her surprised, "Lucina!?"

Robin smiled, "Well I'm guessing she's another one from you and Noire's timeline?" He looked over at Mark, "Is he with you guys too? But why is he unconscious though?"

Lucina looked at Mark confused, "No...I don't recognize him." She looked at Severa, "Who is he?"

Severa smirked wanting Mark to tell them who he really was, "He's someone I felt sorry for but he was the one who saved me."

Robin's eyes went wide, "He created that explosion!?" _"I never seen Tharja do that before?"_

Severa nodded, "Yeah, I was surprised about it as well even though he acts weak."

Robin walked over to Mark and kneeled down beside him, "We should bring him to the Shepards. Wait a minute...why does he look familiar especially with the white hair and that looks like the same gold circlet as Noire's…" His eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head after he realized something, "Oh my gods!"

Robin's yell made Mark start waking up and he slowly opened his eyes but he's eyes went wide as soon as he noticed who was over him, "F-Father!"

Lucina looked at Mark in shock, "D-Did you just call him Father!?"

Robin was still shocked about having an actual child that was probably from another timeline but that white hair and Noire's circlet were dead giveaways, "I...I can't believe it..."

Mark quickly got into kneeling position and hugged him, "I'm so happy to see you again Father!"

Robin hugged him back, "I'm so happy to meet you my future son."

Lucina smiled at the moment, "This is a nice surprise. Robin and Noire have a child in another future."

Severa smirked, "I wouldn't say a child."

Lucina looked at her confused, "What do you mean by…" Her eyes went wide, "They have two children?"

Severa nodded, "Yeah, he said that he was looking for his sister. Apparently, I think she's annoying."

Mark pulled away from Robin, "Is mother with you?"

Robin smiled feeling even more happy, "Yeah she's with the others."

Mark beamed, "Can we go see her!?"

Robin nodded, "Of course." He smirked, "Wait, let's surprised her." He whispered to Mark.

Mark nodded and smiled, "Okay!"

Robin got up and looked back at the girls, "Well lets go back then."

"Wait." Severa limped to Mark, "Do you remember what happened?"

Mark held his head, "All I remember is up to you falling…and then I blacked out…"

Severa looked away, "Well you saved me…even though I didn't need your help but thanks anyways."

Mark smiled, "You're welcome….but what did I do?"

"You destroyed the Risen."

"Wow really…?" Mark looked at his book, "I could barely do this level of dark magic…"

" _He even talks like her."_ Robin laughed, "Well we sometimes become stronger when we protect someone. Anyways, lets go back before Chrom starts freaking out."

Severa was going to tell them about his 'Brave' side but decided to wait for them to see it.

* * *

 **Mila Tree**

Noire was slowly started to freak out on the inside, _"What's taking them so long…?"_ But that's when she saw Robin and Lucina with two people, one she recognized, _"Severa!"_ Her and the other future children ran up to them and after everyone else talked to Severa asking if she was okay because of her twisted ankle. Noire walked up to her, "Hello Severa…its great to see you again."

Severa smiled, "Yeah, yeah, so I heard a bunch of times but yeah, its great to see you too." She then smirked, "So I heard you got something without my help?"

Noire looked down trying not to smile, "Y-Yeah…I'm sorry…"

Severa shrugged, "Whatever, I'm just surprised that you were able to get it without me."

Brady walked up to them, "Yo, who's that? The one who came with y'all? I don't remember him ever being with us."

Noire looked back at Severa, "Yeah, I was wondering about too." Everyone said the same thing

Severa was trying not to smile, "Geez, just go find out yourselves. I got to talk to someone." She walked away.

All the future children looked at each other until Robin walked up to them.

"Hey Noire, can I speak to you with fast?"

Noire quickly turned around hearing Robin as well as seeing the young man as well, "Of course."

Once Noire and other two stepped to the side, Robin and Mark turned around, "I want you to meet Mark."

"Mark?" Noire looked at him confused and then down at Mark, "Um…hello."

Mark was having a hard time not hugging her, "H-Hello…"

" _He kind of sounds like me...but wait…that circlet...it looks like mine…but that can't be."_ "Um…can I see your circlet?"

"Of course." Mark took off his circlet and handed to Noire.

Noire grabbed it and looked at it closely. It had wear and tear on it but it was exactly the same as hers…the same one her father made, "H-How did you get this? Only one person made this."

Mark smiled, "It was given to me by my mother whose father made it for her."

Noire gasped dropping the circlet and started crying realizing that he was her future son since she wouldn't let anyone have it besides her family, "A-Are y-you m-my s-s-son…?"

Mark started crying and hugged her, "Mother! Oh, I missed you so much! I thought I'll never see you or Father again!"

Noire hugged him back and started rubbing his hair instinctively acting like a mother, "Its okay, its okay, we're here now."

Robin walked to them and hugged both of them, "Yeah Mark, we're here now."

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Robin and Noire's eyes went wide hearing the one person that they forgot about…Tharja.

"Grandmother!" Mark let go of Noire and ran to Tharja hugging her.

Tharja stood there with her eyes wide, frozen, "G-Grandmother!?"

 **[End Notes: Well Mark is reunited with his family because of part of Henry's Risen army that went missing and Tharja has officially become a grandmother haha. So a few things, about Robin telling Chrom about his dream, he told him when he was supposed to wake up Noire when they first met that's why he arrived late. So Sumia and Lissa are basically the mother figures who teach their daughter about how to love someone because we know that Tharja wouldn't help her or maybe she will. Mark never saw the Risen because they haven't been summoned there yet so that's he never saw them. Speaking of Mark, as you can see he has another side but it's not like Noire's he basically becomes like Robin when he sees someone he cares about in distress and yes, he's stronger than Tharja and Noire but doesn't know it yet. Oh, if you're wondering where Morgan is, she's having a clumsy adventure, you should know who she's with by the word clumsy and I figured out her pairing, I'm sure you know who it is.]**

 **Review:**

 **That Random Guy: Well I'm all about the tenseness and sweetness in my stories. As you can see, Noire doesn't hate Cordelia, she just hates that Cordelia looks down at her and Sumia is going to talk to her. Yes, you're going to see Morgan before Robin, Noire, and Mark see her but she's on her own adventure with a certain clumsy girl.**


	9. Heartbreaks and Happiness

**Heartbreaks and Happiness**

 **[Author's Notes: Sorry about taking so long for this chapter. I took a break from writing and had suffered writer's block mostly because of Mark's backstory. Since we have to make up what his timeline is, if you marry one of the future children. So if you have any questions dealing with Mark's future then ask.]**

Mark lets go of Tharja, "Yeah!"

Tharja couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I am not your Grandmother! If anything, you are my son!"

Mark's happy demeanor quickly turned sadness, "But you aren't my mother..." He then sighs, "You still won't accept it even in this timeline..."

Noire glares at her, "Will you stop it mother...He is your grandson and Henry's his grandfather."

Tharja marches up to her, "And you...I had enough of your constant meddling into me and Robin's love! He will never love you!"

Noire sighs tired of her mother's constant putting down of her, "You know what? I'm tired of you telling me that Robin will never love me...and I'm tired of you constantly trying to control me. I'll show you how wrong you are..." Having Robin and knowing that she has a child with him made her confident enough to not care if her mother knew and she was ready to prove it here. So, she looks at Robin, "I don't care anymore...I'm tired of hiding our love..." She holds his hand and kisses his him then pulls away, "Robin is mine and to make my point clear, I stayed with him in his tent last night."

Robin sighs knowing this was a bad idea but it was too late to stop it now, "She's right Tharja. We are together and she did spend the night with me."

Tharja mind went blank from hearing that her weak daughter was able to take Robin away from her. But soon she became beyond furious once she snapped out of it and glares at Noire, "You insolent child! You dare make a fool out of me! How did you, of all people, take him from me!?"

Robin looks down knowing he was going to hurt her, "I've told you plenty of times. I don't love you Tharja. You know nothing about me and you kept pushing yourself on me instead of giving me space. But you're still a dear friend of mine and nothing's going to change that..."

Tharja was gritting her teeth and clinching her fist while shaking in anger, "How long...How long have you two been together...?"

Robin sighs, "Since the day we've made camp, outside one of the cities of Valm..."

A purple aura forms around her, "For that long!? You made a fool out of me for that long!?" She brings out her dark tome and opens it.

Mark quickly runs in front of them seeing the book, "Grandmother! Please calm down! They were afraid to tell you because they were scared of you!"

Robin quickly walks next to him, "I'm the one who told her to hide our relationship from you. So, if you want to hurt someone then hurt me. I deserve it for hurting you."

She grits her teeth and starts charging up a spell then releases it...next to Robin, "You're not worth it..." She then quickly leaves with tears forming from her eyes.

He sighs, "Tharja..." Seeing her with tears in her eyes made him feel even worst.

Noire looks at him, "I'm sorry that I told her..."

"No...It was wrong of me to hide our love. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

She puts her head on his shoulder, "But I'm always safe with just you around...And it was my fault for telling her..."

"Aw! You guys are really sweet together! Like death and sadness!"

"Gah!" Robin jumps a little and notices Henry, "When did you get here!?"

He chuckles, "I just got here! Everyone else is wondering what was going on but Chrom told them that it was none of their business and to leave them alone. Buuuut, since I'm family, I'm allowed to be here! Anyway, why was Tharja crying and firing dark magic? And who's the little guy?" He points at Mark.

Mark smiles, "I'm your grandson, Mark!"

Henry's eyes go wide hearing that he's his grandfather, "Whoa! I'm your grandfather!? So that must mean you're Robin and Noire's child from the future. Good thing I already have white hair to look somewhat old. Though I wonder if it will turn gray?"

Mark laughs, "Well it does become darker."

"Well shucks. I love my white hair. It makes me look like I have no soul!"

Robin looks at him, "You do know that me and Noire have white hair...Right?"

He looks at Robin smiling, "Oh I know! Maybe you're secretly a Risen that became a human. That'd be weird, my daughter dating a Risen."

"I...I'm just going to ignore that..." He looks at Noire, "Anyway, I'm a little worried about Tharja. I hurt her and made her feel like a fool. I have a feeling that she might be planning something bad and now that I broke her heart. She will not hesitate to go after me now."

Henry smiles, "Don't worry about her! I'll go talk to her. I think I have an idea!"

Noire looks at him in worriment, "Are you sure, father? I'm pretty sure anything will set her off..."

"Yeap! Besides, I do love her. Maybe now's the perfect chance to tell her even though she may kill me! But I'll never know till I try! Nya ha ha!" He leaves to Tharja's tent.

Robin sighs, "I hope she doesn't blow you him up or worse..."

Noire sighs as well, "I have a feeling it will be worse...But I think father doesn't care." She then smiles at him, "Anyway, I'm just glad that mother didn't hurt you. I was really worried."

"Oh, trust me. I was prepared to get blasted." He turns to Mark smiling at him, "You did a good job at trying to calm down the situation with no fear."

Mark smiles, "That's because of you father. You taught me and sis how to stay calm in any situation."

Noire turns to Mark in shock, "Did you say sis!? Like in sister!?"

"Yeah! You and father have two kids." He looks down, "I just don't know where she is..."

Robin couldn't believe it, "We really have two children..." He then pats his head, "Don't worry, we'll find her. We'll make sure of it."

He looks back up at him smiling, "I know you will. I'm just really worried about her."

"It's understandable. But she was trained by us so I'm sure she'll be fine." He turns to Noire and chuckles, "Well I guess I always wanted alone time with you in the future."

"Actually. it was mother who always dragged you away all the time..."

Noire blushes at that, "O-Oh..."

Robin smiles, "Well you really come out of your shell in the future." That just made her blush harder making him laugh, "Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone. So let's head back, we still have to go to the shrine."

* * *

They start heading back but see the three royal women walking to them.

Lissa beams, "Hey Noire and Robin!"

Mark smiles at them, "Auntie Sumia and Auntie Lissa!"

Sumia looks at Mark confused, "I'm your Aunt? Actually, who would you be? We saw you walk in with Lucina and Severa."

Lissa notices something interesting about him, "Wait a minute..." She looks closely at him and her eyes go wide in seeing that the circlet looks like Noire's and that he looks just like Robin making her squeal, "You're Robin and Noire's child!"

Lucina eyes went wide hearing that,

Sumia squeals, "Oh my gods! You two have a child! And he thinks of us as Aunts!"

Mark smiles, "Well...you're not really my Aunt but since father thinks of you as family, he says that you're like his sisters and you always like me calling you Aunties. And you two would always bring me desserts and I would play with Lucy and Sera. They were actually my friends."

Lucina looks at him confused, "Who is Lucy and Sera?"

He turns to her, "Oh! Hello Lucina...Um, Lucy is your sister and Sera is Severa's sister."

' _So, they never told him about Grima and they changed our names so they can just say our present selves were just sisters and brothers. But how and why did he come here? Did Naga bring him her as a sign that we could beat Grima?"'_ She looks over to Noire, "I think you should tell him the truth."

Noire quickly looks at her, "A-Are you sure?"

Mark looks at both of them, "The truth?"

Lucina nods, "Yes...Especially since he's going to be part of this now." She looks at Robin, "May I tell him?"

Robin sighs, "I don't like it but you are right. You can tell him..."

She nods and looks at Mark, "Lucy and Sera aren't your sisters. They're the child versions of us."

Mark looks at her confused, "W-What? B-But how?"

"Well..." She tells him about their timeline and that they came back to prevent what happened in it, in this one.

He looks down in disbelief, "I...I can't believe it..." He looks back up, "But who is Grima and why does he want to destroy everything...?"

She sighs, "It's because he thinks of humans as weak and hates Naga. Which is why I wanted to ask if you know how you came here. Maybe it can help us defeat Grima." She knew it was a far cry to ask him but she would take any good news now.

Mark holds his head trying hard to remember but soon sighs, "I'm not sure...I can't remember...I'm sorry."

Robin rubs his head, "It's okay son." He smiles, "But we do know from you coming here that we succeed in beating Grima. We do have that."

Noire smiles, "That is true." She looks back at Mark, "Was it peaceful in your time?"

Mark nods, "Yeah. No one ever mentioned Grima though..." But he looks down, "So that's why Severa is the way she is now..."

Robin smiles at him, "It seems like you're close to Severa."

He looks at him in sorrow, "W-We used to be...but in this timeline she's harsher than usually...But now that I know that Sera and Severa are the same person. It means that she really is a kind person. Just filled with pain..."

Noire puts a hand on his head, "She's like this now because she's afraid to close to anyone..."

Mark looks at her, "Really?"

"Yes...But there's other reasons but you will have to talk to Severa about that..."

"Okay..."

Robin looks at Noire, "By the way, who is Severa's mother and father?"

She sighs, "Cordelia and Frederick..."

He puts a hand on his forehead and sighs, "Oh...great..."

Mark looks at them confused by their exasperation, "What's wrong with that?"

Robin shakes his head, "I'm sorry son but this is for me and your mother to handle. Trust me."

"Okay, Father."

Lissa whispers to Sumia, "I'm sure she wouldn't stop Severa from being around Mark out of revenge?"

Sumia sighs and whispers back, "I'm not sure. I should go talk to her, just in case." She looks at Noire, "Let me go talk to Cordelia. I did promise you."

Noire smiles, "Yes. Thank you." She looks at Mark, "Would you like to meet my friends while we wait for your father when he goes to the shrine?"

Mark smiles and nods at her, "Yeah!"

Lissa gasps, "Oh yeah! That's what we were coming here for! Chrom wanted us to tell you to hurry it up."

Sumia smiles, "Well I was going to go with you but this is the perfect time to talk to Cordelia then. So, I'll stay back."

Lucina nods then looks at Robin, "Then let's be on our way." Robin and Lissa nod then they leave.

Sumia looks at Noire after they leave, "Don't worry Noire, I'll make sure she sees reason and I'll let you know what happens when Robin gets back."

She nods, "Okay and thank you."

"No problem my dear." She says goodbye to both of them and walks away.

Noire looks at Mark, "Are you ready to go, my son?

Mark smiles and nods, "Yeah!"

* * *

 **Camp**

Noire and Mark walk into camp looking for her group of friends and once she sees them, they walk over to them.

Of course, Inidgo was the first to see them walking towards them, "Hey! So who's the new guy? Let me guess, you actually got with Robin and he's your child?"

Noire looks at him in shock, "You know!?"

Nah chuckles, "It's not like it was hard to figure out. Robin tells you that he needs to talk to you alone and it's about the new person. We did do the same thing with our parents."

Laurent fixes his glasses, "And that's not the only thing. I had noticed that he has the same facial features as Robin and the exact same circlet as you. But what easily gave it away without needing more information. Was that he was wearing the same coat that Robin always wears except different colors."

Noire looks down in defeat, "But I wanted to surprise you guys..."

Brady puts a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry bout that Noire. I tried to git them off that line of thinking." He looks at Mark, "So what's yer name?"

Mark smiles, "Mark! It's great to see everyone again!"

Owain smiles, "Hey there Mark! Have you come back from a future with the ultimate weapon known as Shadow Dragon to help us defeat Grima!?"

He laughs, "No...But I do want to help you to fight him and save everyone. So, none of you have to suffer again..."

Nah looks at him in shock, "Whoa! He sounds just like Robin." She looks at Noire, "But what does he have off of you Noire? Besides, the whole circlet and white hair."

Noire smiles, "Well he can use dark magic. I'm sure that's from me. He's the one that made that explosion" " _And the same kind of talking and doubt..."_

Laurent looks at Mark in fascination, "Ah! So that was you that made that explosion. How were you able to achieve that?"

He nods, "Yeah...But I honestly don't know how I did it...I'm still not that strong..."

"I already told you. You became a different person. Like your mother."

Everyone turns to the voice seeing Severa making Mark smile, 'Severa!"

She rolls her eyes, "You don't need to be so happy to see me."

Noire looks at her when she said that he became a different person like she does, "Wait...So he has something like me?"

She sighs in annoyance, "That's what I said."

Mark looks at Noire, "What do you mean something like you?"

Noire looks at him, "I never...um...yelled out 'blood and thunder' in your time?"

"No..." He starts thinking, "But whenever something didn't go right around us. You would quickly leave and soon come back."

" _So, Robin didn't get rid of that side of her. Tch, I knew love couldn't fix that."_ Severa thinks.

Mark smiles, "But there was one time when you got so mad when you found out that grandmother was trying to make me into a test subject that you became a scary person. Like someone was controlling you but it was still you. If it wasn't for father, you would have killed her." That's when his eyes go wide finally realizing that's what they meant by crazy side, "Wait! Is that what you mean by her 'crazy side'?"

Severa scoffs, "Yes!"

"Oh...I don't think it's crazy. Everyone gets mad when they want to protect people they love." Noire looks at him in happiness that he doesn't mind her other side.

Severa rolls her eyes, "She does it out of protection but whatever." She then hears ribbiting, "Ugh! Frogs..."

"Frog!?" She looks around on the ground franticly hating not only bugs but frogs as well since they jump at you. But when she finally sees it, she notices that it has white hair and the only explanation would be that her mother turned her father into a frog making her sigh, _"Of course she would do this..."_

Mark quickly looks at the frog seeing the white hair as well, "Did grandmother hex grandfather again...?"

She sighs, "Yeah..." _'At least she didn't kill him...Which feels so wrong that I have to keep saying that...'_

* * *

Cordelia was doing inventory as usual but she was a little distracted from thinking about her meeting of her daughter earlier, "Can someone who's so rude really be my daughter? Not only that, she's so standoffish. Hopefully by giving her my dessert, she would at least talk to me a little bit..." She says to herself out loud.

"Having child problems, Cordelia?"

Cordelia smiles hearing Sumia and turns around, "Oh, hello, Sumia. I wasn't expecting you to be here. But yes, I'm having problems with Severa. Even when she told me that she's my daughter. She sounded standoffish and like she hated that I'm her mother. I just wanted to know how I was like in her timeline but she suddenly yelled at me."

Sumia nods, "I understand why you would be upset then. All I can say is give her time. I'm sure she'll come around soon."

She sighs again, "I hope so..." She looks at Tharja's tent, "So I heard Tharja was having one of her fits again. I didn't really pay attention to it because of Severa. What happened now?"

Sumia sighs, " _Here we go..." "_ Well...Did you see that boy that came with Severa?"

Cordelia nods, "Yeah. I was going to ask Severa that."

"Well...he's, uh, Robin's and Noire's son from another future..."

All that happiness that Cordelia felt seeing that she had a daughter vanished and soon it was replaced by anger, "WHAT!?"

"Calm down..."

She looks down in anger and sadness, "Bastard..." She mumbles.

Sumia shakes her head, "I heard that and we need to talk about you and Robin."

Cordelia snaps her head up glaring at her, "There is no me and Robin. We're no longer friends after what he said."

She sighs, "I heard it from Noire and to be honest, he shouldn't have said that but you also went too far."

"I didn't go far enough! He's lucky that I only slapped him!"

"Did you even ask why he thought that way?"

Cordelia looks away and sighs, "He already told me why and that's not an excuse. We've been through so much together and then all of sudden, Tharja's daughter just comes in and about a month they're already together but we've known each other for two years and he thinks I only care about him because he's Chrom's best friend!? He should know better than that!"

Sumia sighs, "I said before that Robin shouldn't have said that but you're acting like he purposely hurt you. He's like Chrom when it comes to woman. He can see when a woman loves his friend but he can't see when a woman loves him. He was the same way with Noire till we helped...her..." Her eyes go wide realizing that she just said the wrong thing.

Cordelia eyes start thinning in contained anger, "...What?"

"N-Nothing! It was all Noire!"

Cordelia glares at her, "You helped her!? Why!? You're supposed to my best friend and you helped her instead of me!"

Sumia looks away in shame, "I'm sorry...But you have to understand, if you loved Robin as much as you say then you wouldn't have been sighing over my...husband."

Cordelia turns her back towards her feeling betrayed once again by her friend, "Just go away..."

Sumia sighs and walks away, " _I just made things worse..."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Naga Shrine**

While the small group of Shepards were walking upstairs. Lissa pulled Lucina back from the group.

Lucina sighs knowing that Lissa pulling you to the side meant trouble, "Yes Aunt Lissa? Why did you pull me away from the group?"

Lissa smirks, "Oh please. You can take a break from being attached to the hip of your father. Besides...I wanted to talk to you about your love life like a good Auntie does!"

Lucina sighs, "I already told you before...I am too busy with making sure father is safe and I already told you, that I don't like any boys in my group as more than a friend."

Lissa smiles big, "Butttt, there's one boy that isn't part of the group that you just met today. Mark!"

"Okay...and?"

"Oh come on! He's cute, shy, and I'm sure that he has the same courage and kindness as Robin, just has the same negativity as Noire."

Lucina sighs, "That is some good qualities but I just met him today."

"Okay...Then just talk to him then. Get to know him. You're always so serious. At least have someone to talk to. Even better that he's from a peaceful future!"

She looks at Lissa in shock at her actually giving good advice in her eyes, "I'm still not sure Aunt Lissa..." But she was right maybe it would be nice to talk to someone that experienced peace. It could counteract the nightmares she's always has. At least, that's what she hopes, "But I will at least talk to him. If it will make you happy..."

Lissa smiles, "Glad to hear it!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Chrom and Robin were ahead of the group talking with the former smiling at him, "So how does it feel to know you have a child?"

Robin smiles, "Honestly? I'm still shocked about it. But that doesn't mean I'm not happy about it."

Chrom chuckles, "I wouldn't doubt it. I was the same way when I found out that 'Marth' was really my daughter from another time."

Robin laughs, "Oh yeah, especially Sumia. She thought you were having an affair with her."

Chrom facepalms groaning, "Don't remind me...She even did that flower thing." He then looks at him, "So have you told Noire about your nightmare?"

He sighs, "No...I don't need to tell her that the me in her timeline that she looked up to was the one to kill her parents and destroy her world. Besides, I already know how to prevent Grima from coming back. Just remember, you don't know anything about the gems of the Fire Emblem."

Chrom nods, "Don't worry about that. I know how to act dumb. So, you have any idea how you got these nightmares?"

Robin shakes his head, "No. Maybe it's Naga trying to help us. Regardless, Mark being here has to be a sign from her that we either beat Grima or stopped him from coming here. So, let's look at that for hope."

Chrom chuckles, "Well he really is your son. Everyone looks at you as hope for them to get out of our battles and now the future children will have hope seeing that he came from a peaceful future."

Robin smiles, "I guess you're right." 'I'm just glad that he doesn't have to be the reason why someone dies or not...Like with Emmeryn..."

* * *

 **Back at Camp**

Once they get back to camp, Robin and Lucina went to go find Noire and Mark. Lissa was going to come with but she said that she wanted to spend time with Lon'qu.

"I'm surprised that you're here instead of training or patrolling, Lucina. Not that I don't mind, of course."

Lucina sighs, "You are right but I actually wanted to talk to Mark about his time."

He chuckles, "Let me guess, it was Lissa's idea?"

She nods, "Yes but she is right. I do need to talk to someone and maybe talking about Mark living in peace will give me hope for this future."

"That is a good idea. Your father said the same thing." That's when they see Noire and Mark sitting outside of his tent making them walk towards them, "Hey, you two."

Noire smiles, "Hello, my love and Lucina."

Mark gets up smiling as well, "Hey father! And, um, Lucina!"

Lucina looks at him confused by his hesitation, "Is there something wrong dealing with me, Mark?"

"N-No...It's just...well I always thought you were strong and have a powerful presence."

She smiles, "Thank you. That's nice to hear."

Robin smiles, "Well we'll let you two talk. We'll be here."

Lucina looks at Mark, "We do have an hour before we start marching again. Would you like to talk till then?"

Mark smiles at her and nods, "Yeah."

Lucina smiles back and they start heading towards the entrance of the camp, "So you said that you were friends with my child self. How was I?"

Mark starts thinking, "Well you always liked flowers and you always like to wear dresses."

She smiles, "That does sound like me. I brought a beautiful dress for my mother. But I don't know why she won't wear it. Maybe when the war is over, she may wear it. Though, I still need to find her another perfect dress, if she doesn't like it. If only I didn't show her the baby outfit that time. It just got awkward..."

Mark smiles more at her, "You look happy when you talk about dresses."

"Huh?" She shakes her head and looks at him, "My apologies, I didn't mean to lose myself to my thoughts."

"It's okay...I just thought you look actually happy." His eyes light up getting an idea, "I know! Why don't we go find a dress for your mother in the next town together?"

She looks at him in bewilderment, "You really want to come look at dresses with me?"

"Yeah!" He then looks down, "Unless you don't want me to..."

She smiles, "Of course I would, it would be nice to have a second opinion."

He quickly looks up and smiles, "Okay! Then I will do my best to give you a second opinion."

She nods still smiling, "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Robin and Noire looks at Mark and Lucina walking away

"I still can't believe that we have a child." Noire says smiling.

Robin wraps an arm around her waist smiling, "Remember, we have two children."

"Oh yeah...I hope she's okay. I also hope we can find her soon..."

He pulls her closer, "Don't worry. I'm sure she would be fine. But I do wonder what she's like."

She smiles, "I'm sure she's mostly just like you and you probably taught her tactics. Like how I taught Mark dark magic."

He laughs, "Well we did talk about it that one night. But I'm talking about personality."

"Oh! Um...maybe she's like you?"

He laughs again, "Beautiful and smart?"

She giggles, "I don't know but I know that you are." She looks into the tent and blushes, "Um...Can we spend some time alone? Before we get ready?"

Robin smiles, "Of course. You don't need to ask me, Noire."

"I just don't want to force you..."

He laughs, "You can literally drag me away whenever you need me."

Noire gives him the same kind of smile that her mother would do, "You shouldn't give me that kind of power..."

He smirks challenging her, "Oh? And what are you going to do with that power?"

She grabs his hand and leads him into their tent then sits on the bed, "Well...I'm going to do this." She kisses him.

Robin kisses her back till she pulls away, "Well that was nice. But that's it?"

She starts blushing, "Well...no...there's something I wanted to try..."

He smiles, "Well what are you waiting for? I thought you said you weren't afraid to show your love for me?"

She nods, "You're right..." She climbs on top of him and straddles his thighs, "I hope you enjoy this..." She starts kissing him and then runs her hands against his neck making him gasp from the feeling but that's when she sticks her tongue in his mouth then starts rolling her tongue around his.

Robin's eyes go wide from what she did but starts closing his eyes and starts doing the same thing making both of them lightly moan.

After a bit, Noire pulls away, "Was that proof enough that I'm not afraid to show my love for you...?"

Robin smiles, "Yeah...That was great." He caresses her cheek, "You really have changed from how you used to be."

She leans her head into his hand, "It's because being with you and seeing and knowing that we have to children from a world without Grima has made all my worries disappear."

He nods, "You're right. So let's focus on our alone time before we start focusing on the war and then beating Grima."

She smiles and then goes back into deep kissing him.

"Hey! Mother and father!"

Robin and Noire quickly pull away hearing Mark but Noire falls onto the ground from pulling back too fast.

Mark walks in seeing his mother on the ground, "Um...what happened and are you okay, Mother?"

Robin quickly helps her up, "Uh...we were just talking about how happy we are that you're here! Right Noire?"

"Y-Yes...I, um...fell because I am still in...shock about it..." She was blushing from almost getting caught kissing and from the fall.

Mark smiles, "Okay!" Robin and Noire let out a relieved sigh that he believed them

Robin clears his throat and helps up Noire, "A-Anyway, how was talking to Lucina?"

"Great! We're actually going to go dress shopping."

Noire smiles, "That's great to hear. She does need to loosen up a bit...maybe that would help her."

Robin smirks, "Well...maybe she could find love. Right Mark?" He winks at him

"Yeah! Maybe she could find..." He then realizes what the wink was about making him blush but he shakes his head, "That sounds nice...but I...kind of had a crush on...Severa...in my time...and I want to try to get her to fall for me in this one...since we're around the same age..."

Usually they would both be happy but considering that Severa's mother is Cordelia, it would be hard. But Robin wanted to give him all the help because he would do anything to make him happy and he knew Noire would do it as well. So he walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, "I'm happy that you found someone you want to be with. I will help you in any way I can."

Noire walks up to him as well, "I can try to get Severa to be less rude to you and I can tell you everything about her so it can help you understand her better."

Mark smiles at both of them and hugs them, "Thank you mother and father."

Noire smiles, "Of course, my son." He lets go, "Um...Can me and your father talk alone real fast. We'll let you know when it's okay to come in." Mark nods and leaves.

Robin looks at Noire as soon as he leaves, "Are we going to talk about Severa..." He gets interrupted by her kissing him.

Noire pulls away, "That's for later...I want to continue our kissing." She was about to kiss him again but that's when they here Chrom's voice.

"Hey Robin! You ready yet...

Noire growls from annoyance, "FOOLISH MORTAL! DON'T INTERRUPT ME FROM DOMINATING MY LOVE'S TONGUE WITH MY TONGUE!"

Robin sighs facepalming, "Can we ever catch a break..."

 **[End Notes: Now I know this chapter was Mark centric but it was to explain his future and what kind of person he is in more detail. Now about Robin, he only has memories of everything involving the fire emblem and gems. He still thinks that his father is just trying to mess with his head by using a clone of himself. And with Tharja and Cordelia, well...it's going to be interesting now that they know they can't have Robin. Last thing, of course Noire would be the one to spill the beans of their relationship even though they could have lied.]**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Basically, she still has her dark side in Mark's timeline but she doesn't want to scare the kids with it so she rushes out of the room when she starts to get aggravated or stressed. The only time Mark saw it was when Tharja tried to experiment on him and Noire let loose out of pure anger.

 **That Random Guy:** Well its she's more upset about her losing Robin and she's even more upset that she was played the whole time. But like I said, she's not done yet. Also, Like Sumia says, Chrom and Robin are oblivious to the girls that like them but they can see a girl's love for the other.

 **Andromeda:** Well she won't be as bad as she was in the game. So don't worry...I think.

 **Zalde:** Yeap. Sorry it's not in this chapter but it will be at the start of the next.

 **Guest:** Nope. He was just surprised that it was actually delicious.


	10. A Surprise Guest

**A Surprise Guest**

Chrom walks by the tent flap unfazed by Noire's outburst, "I'm guessing it's a bad time then?" He says from outside

Robin sighs in annoyance because of the interruption, "Kind of, yeah! But you just ruined the mood so I'll be out there in a little bit." He hears Chrom acknowledges and then hears him walk away.

Noire takes a deep breath to calm herself, "Why can't we ever have time alone..." She knew that she sounded selfish but she just wanted some time with him.

He turns to her and kisses her, "I know...But the next time, I'll make sure that we get time alone."

She nods and smiles, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome, my Noiree." He sighs, "But now I have to go attach myself to Chrom's hip now." Sumia and Lissa would always say that about him and Chrom.

She giggles, "Well I'm going to have to rip that attachment off tonight...But that's not the only thing I want to rip off of you tonight..." Her eyes go wide realizing what she just said, " _I can't believe I said that so easily..."_

Robin looks at her in shock, blushing, "O-Oh, that's really forward, Noire." He then smiles, "But I absolutely wouldn't mind that." He kisses her cheek, "I'll see soon, my love." He then leaves

She smiles seeing him leave but soon starts freaking out a little bit, " _Oh gods...He's hoping that I rip his clothes off...But I can't believe I said that"_ She shakes her head, " _Now's not the time for that! I have a battle to get ready for..."_ She sighs and thinks about Mark, " _So I have to bring my child to war...I guess this is what all of our parents feel..."_

"You want to team up with me...?" Mark says to Severa. He was walking back to his father and mother's tent when Severa approached him saying she wanted to team up.

Severa roll her eyes, "Why are you so surprised?"

Mark looks down, "W-Well...You only said that you wanted to work together that one time..."

She scoffs, "I know what I said. But since you don't annoy me as much as the others. I might as well ask you to team up so you should be thankful."

He smiles, "Thanks! And yeah, I'm thankful to be able to team up with you...!"

She looks away, "Good. I'm glad you understand." She looks back at him, "Not that I care but I what did you and Lucina talk about?" This was the actual reason why she wanted to ask him about the team up

He smiles bigger, "Well...me and her are going to go dress shopping for her mother."

She glares at him, "And you didn't think I would want to do that!?"

He looks at her in shock, "Y-You actually want to go...?"

"Ugh! I'm a girl, aren't I!?"

"Well yeah..."

"Then of course I would love to go dress shopping!"

"Okay...Even though not every girl likes wearing dresses." He smiles at her, "But I would love for you to come with us!"

She looks away because his smile was getting to her, "I'm glad you do..." She mumbles.

He looks at her confused from not understanding what she said, "Um...what did you say?"

She looks back at him, "None of your business. I need to get ready and you better too." She walks away with Mark noticing that she wasn't acting like her usual harsh and blunt self, making him worried that he said something wrong making his cheery mood go down.

"I wonder if it was because I said that I would love for her to go..."

As she was walking away, she looks back, "You better not die..." She then continues on

 **Makeshift Armory**

Cordelia was loading the carts preparing for their march with Frederick helping her. At first, Frederick would just ask her to do the tasks. But ever since she told him about Robin denying her love. He's been offering to help her since during their two years of peace, he offered to listen to her pathetic love life while training the new recruits of the army together. Not only that, it was the only time she would actually see him smile more than a small one. It made her appreciate him more.

"Might I have a word, Milady?" Frederick says interrupting her thoughts

She gives him a small smile, "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to be formal with me, Frederick. But yes, what is it?"

"Well it's just, you've been rather aggressive with the equipment. Is this about Robin having a child from the future?" He had overheard Robin and Chrom talking about the new recruit was Robin's child.

If it were anybody else, she would have snapped at them but since she made him listen to her problems dealing with Robin and Chrom. It just made her sign, both because of him being right and putting him through her problems once again, "Yes...Not only that, Sumia tells me that she helped Noire get with her! Can you believe that!? My 'best friend'! Yeah right!"

He nods, "I am sorry to hear that. I would've never expected the Queen to betray your trust like that." He kind of figured that the Queen would do that but not to hurt Cordelia but because she and Lissa was trying to help Robin get a wife. But knew better than to say that and to just agree with whatever she was saying.

She smiles big at that because he was the only one to agree with her, "Right!?" But then she looks down and sighs, "But then again, I should have known that she would do that. She did take Chrom even though she knew that I was completely in love with him."

"Yes, that is true. Again, I am deeply sorry that he didn't choose you." At first, he was sorry that Chrom didn't choose her. But during their talks during the two years, he has grown fond of her. Not just as friends but more than that. And now after hearing what had happened between her and Robin. He had gained more confidence to tell her. He had to wait for just the right moment.

She looks at him, "You know...It seems like you're the only one that I can actually trust more than just in battle...even more than Chrom and Robin."

Frederick looks at her in shock that she trusts him more than those two, "Lady Cordelia! I am honored!"

She chuckles, "I'm glad that you are honored."

He looks down in thought, 'I-Is this what Chrom was talkng about the perfect moment! I should act on it!' He gulps with his heart beating fast, "Lady Cordelia...There's something that I wanted you to know."

Her face turns into curiosity hearing the seriousness in his voice, "What is Frederick?"

He takes a deep breath, "I might as well be brass...Well the truth is..."

"Hello mother..." A voice interrupts him and they both look towards the voice and sees Severa.

Cordelia smiles seeing her, "Oh! Hello Severa. Is there...um, something I could help you with? Unfortunately, I don't have any dessert on me at the moment." She honestly didn't know what to say to her but she was surprised that she came up to her.

"I just want a better sword than this ugly one..." She throws a bronze sword on the ground.

"Oh..." She was a little disappointed in that, hoping that she would want to at least talk to her for a little bit, "Well just come with me and we could find you one." She goes to the cart.

Severa was about to follow her but she stops and turns around to look at Frederick then shoves a scroll into his chest then walks towards her mother.

Frederick looks at her then at the scroll in confusion. Then he reads the paper and soon his eyes go wide in shock, _"Ye gods! I'm her father!? "_

Cordelia was in the middle of looking for a sword for her daughter when she heard her daughter walk up, "Um...Severa. May I ask you something? Don't worry, it's not about the future...Okay it kind of is."

Severa rolls her eyes, "Whatever...Just get on with it"

"Okay, okay. I was just wondering who's your father?"

She scoffs, "Like I'm going to tell you."

Cordelia sighs, "I should have figured you would say that..."

Severa crosses her arms then looks away, "...I only say that because I want you and Father to actually fall in love this time..."

"Huh?" Cordelia quickly looks at her, "What do you mean actually fall in love?"

"Are you really that blind!? First, it was Chrom then it was Robin! You love everyone except for daddy or me!"

That made Cordelia speechless from that accusation, "W-What! But I would never...

"Yeah you did!" She interrupts her and now is glaring at her. She shakes her head realizing that she was revealing information, "Forget it! I'll find my own sword!" She marches off.

Cordelia sighs knowing there was no point in trying to stop her but what she said was now on her mind, "I couldn't get over Chrom nor Robin that much, that I don't even love my husband or my daughter in her timeline..." She just sighs and goes back to doing inventory now depressed.

 **An hour later**

The Shepards were finally marching to Fort Steiger. Noire was walking beside Mark, who was lightly shaking, "Are you okay, my son?"

Mark looks up at her with a little fear in his eyes, "I...I don't know. This will be my first real battle...And I'm kind of scared..."

Noire looks at him sadly, "You don't have to fight, my son...Chrom will understand...hopefully." She didn't want to get Mark's hopes up because she thought Chrom would tell her to suck it up because he has to send his daughter to fight as well. Not that Lucina would mind fighting, of course.

He shakes his head, "I may be scared...But I want to. Besides, I'm going to be fighting with Severa...and I want to protect her. Even though she's a better fighter than me."

She smiles, "Knowing Severa, that just means she trusts you and that you are strong in her eyes. She did say that you had saved her."

He looks at her confused, "But she said that I'm the least annoying one..."

"When she isn't as harsh as she is to others to you then that means she's complimenting you. That's just her way...Trust me, it took me a while to realize that."

He nods, "Okay! But there was one other thing...When I said that I would love for her to come with me and Lucina clothes shopping. She looked away and mumbled something. I asked her what it was...But she acted different and walked away."

Noire smiles, "Whenever she does that. That means she said something that she wants no one to hear which usually means a good thing. So, I'm positive that she's happy that you love that she's going with you."

He smiles bigger, "So I didn't say something wrong...!" He hugs her, "Thank you for helping me in understanding her better, mother."

Once Noire feels his hug, she had the same kind of happiness that she felt when Robin returned her feelings, "Of course, my son. I would do anything for you."

 **Meanwhile**

Chrom and Robin were in front of the Shepards as usual when Gaius walks up to them.

"Yo, Bubbles!"

Robin looks back hearing him, "Hey there, Gaius. Something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong. Just came up to say congratulations on you having a kid."

He smiles, "Thanks...But why didn't you just tell me at camp?"

Gaius shrugs, "I was busy...Sides, these marches are boring and Mirel and Laurent are talking about smart stuff, not my forte."

Chrom shakes his head in annoyance, "You do realize that we have to stay vigilant, in case Risen show up."

Gaius shrugs again, "I'm a thief, so I can notice things out of the corner of my eyes. Even the slightest movement."

Chrom sighs, "Alright then."

Gaius shakes his head, "Anyway, Bubbles. You still waiting on the end of this war to propose?"

Robin shushes him, "Not so loud...But I've been thinking about sooner if we find our daughter before the war ends."

He raises his eyebrow at him, "Wait, you have a daughter too?"

"Yeah. That's what Mark says."

"Dang, who knew Shivers would birth two children."

Chrom looks at Robin feeling a little bit betrayed, "Hold on, Robin. When were you going to tell me about your proposal?"

Robin turns to him, "Before I did it because I already know that you would tell Sumia then she would tell Lissa and yeah..."

He nods knowing that Sumia and Lissa wouldn't keep quiet about it, "Alright. That makes sense, I suppose."

Gaius laughs, "Aw, is someone jealous that he told his second-best bud instead his first? Well don't you worry about that, it was only because I noticed that Noire had the hots for him and I gave him an engagement ring."

Chrom looks at him suspiciously, "You gave him an engagement ring? What did he offer you?"

He shrugs, "Eh, nothing much. Just made him make me his best man in his wedding."

"What!? Is that so..." Chrom says disappointed

Robin sighs knowing where this was going, "Look, you two can both be the best man...or men."

Gaius clicks his tongue in annoyance, "Well that's lame. Fine then, I get thirds on desserts then."

Chrom nods, "That's fine by me.

Robin sighs because he couldn't believe he was having a conversation about his friends being best men at his wedding in the middle of war, even more one is a King.

 **Battle at Steger**

When they got to Fort Stegier. Robin had suggested to Chrom that since there was three entrances. That they should split up into three groups which Robin leading one with Noire, Mark, Severa, Donnel, Maribelle, and Braid.

Robin was having a hard time fighting a war monk which good defense and magic defense. He was mostly defending looking for an opening, ' _Damn. It looks like they're sending out the elite ones.'_

Noire was trying her hardest to hit the Hero with her magic while dodging his attack, ' _T-They're faster than before!'._ But as soon as she says that, he was able to trip her making her drop her and her spell book. But when she tries to grab it, he kicks the book away. Once that happens, she starts crawling back in a panic while the Hero was getting ready to stab her. "N-No...! S-Stay away!"

"Stay away from my mother!" That's when a giant dark blast hits the Hero, blasting away him into the wall, killing him. Mark quickly walks up to Noire, "Are you alright mother?"

Noire was trying to calm down from almost dying but when she looked up, she heard Mark's voice but it was calm and collected like Robin's, "M-Mark?"

"Severa took down one of the them and is fighting my target when I saw you like this."

While Mark was talking to her, the War Monk got distracted from the blast, letting Robin able to get an opening and stab him through the neck, killing him. And after seeing Donnel take care of the other enemy, he rushes to Noire and Mark, "Are you two alright!?"

Mark nods, "I'm fine Father but Mother almost died. You should make sure she's fine."

Noire shakes her head, "I-I'm fine...Even though I'm used to near deaths...I actually have something to live for now..." She looks at Robin and Mark

"Would you two stop wasting time! We're in the middle of battle!" Severa yells while walking to them.

"We get that Severa. But mother almost..."

"Died!? Yeah! It's going to happen during fighting unlike in your perfect peaceful world! So, get used to it!" Even though she was sounding harsh, she was worried about Noire as well but there was a time and place for worrying and that wasn't during battle.

Noire gets up, "It's okay Mark...Severa's right." She grabs her book, "Let's just continue on..."

Mark sighs and then nods, "Alright, I understand then." He honestly did but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

And soon, they and the rest of the Shepards meet up in the middle of the Fort. But Chrom tells Robin that Cherche said that Minerva was feeling a little bit on edge and that Say'ri was hearing battle underneath them saying that it may be the resistance fighting the reinforcements but it couldn't be possible, she says, because they wouldn't have made it here before them.

Robin starts thinking, "Do you think that means there's another..." But before he could finish, they hear a roar underneath them and then the floor explodes with a Wyvern appearing with a Hero in its mouth, forcing everyone to cover themselves from the debris.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Kill the betrayers! Let them suffer!" A female says in a singsong voice.

"Geez, you sound way too excited in killing people these people..." A monotone voice says, "Though Minerva seems happy about it as well..."

"Hell no! I think it's awesome! It just means she loves to battle." A gruff sounding woman says.

"Um...Can we please just go see if they're okay. And hope that we don't have to fight more of them." A nervous sounding man says.

"Yeah! Let's show them that the Justice Cabal 2 is here to save the day!" An overly cheerful womanly says.

After everyone recovers, Lucina and the other future Shepards gasps knowing the voices except for one of them, "Is that you, Cynthia, Yarne, Gerome, and Kjelle!?"

"Lucy!?" A girl with blue hair done a twin buns climbs out, "You found them...Father!" She stops her train of thought when she sees her father

Chrom looks at her in shock be, "Did you call me your father...Oof!" He gets interrupted by the girl running it him and hugging him.

"Oh Father! I missed you SO MUCHHHH!"

Robin laughs, "I think Lucina forgot to mention that she has a sister..."

Lucina sighs, "I was still in the moment of reuniting with my father that I forgot..."

"Is that you Dad!?" A girl climbs out of the hole and gasps seeing Robin, Noire and Mark, "Mark!? You actually found them!"

Mark gasps, "Sis! I was so worried about you!" He rushes to her and hugs her.

She hugs back, "And I was worried to! I would have tortured them until they begged for forgiveness!"

Robin walks up to them smiling, "So you're Morgan? Mark really was worried about you and so were me and your mother."

Noire walks up as well, "Yeah...I'm really glad you are safe, my daughter."

Morgan smiles at both of them and then hugs them, "I missed you both and Mark!" But we can continue our reunion later! We have to get back to killing these pathetic mortals!"

Noire cringes hearing this, _'She sounds like my 'crazy side' but sounds happy about it...Like it's an everyday thing...'_ She looks over at her mother, who was stuck between shock, anger and sadness. Not only that, Cordelia was clenching her fists in anger even though she was pretending not to care letting out a sigh of relief, _'At least they have given up...Hopefully.'_

That's when the other soldiers rush into the area after hearing all the noise but with the help from Morgan and the other kids. They were able to easily fight off the rest of the troops and then Pheros. After the battle, Morgan tells them that they overheard Walhart's tactician, Excellus talking to the resistance. So she came up with an idea to convince them that they were viable allies that had a vendetta against the Shepards and they showed their strength by easily killing five of the group of traitors, instantly pleasing Excellus.

Morgan smiles big, "So once we heard fighting above us. We attacked."

Robin smiles at her, "You did great, Morgan."

"Thanks Father! I guess those years of teaching me tactics are paying off!

Robin smiles big at that and soon the other kids fully introduce themselves to their parents, while waiting for Sayri's scout, except for Gerome who kept saying that they weren't his parents which was somewhat true. But what Robin did realize, was that the only one without saying who the father was, was Severa, and he already knew who it was and he wondered if Cordelia would see that but knowing her, she would probably deny it.

 **South Valm Roads**

The Shepards were marching down south to avoid Walhart's troops after hearing from Sayri's scout that they were going to be surrounded by Walhart's army and the turncloaks of the resistance, not only that but the North and South army were being desecrated and most of them turncloaks as well. So Bastillo and Flava said that they wanted to go distract the troops which didn't worry Robin nor Chrom but Lucina was freaking out and others from the future and the other Shepards were worried as well. But now they first had to go take care of Yen'fay because Say'ri's scout told her that her brother's forces were marching towards them to reach Walhart's but not only that, the Dynasts that went turncloak was planning on attacking them from behind though they had made camp since it was turning night. But that's when she said that there was a volcano called Demon's Ingle that few would dare to even go to. Giving Robin and Chrom an idea to fight Yen-fay there so they wouldn't get flanked. But first, Chrom wanted to deal with the low morale and to lower Lucina's worries.

Chrom looks over at Robin, "I need to tell her. She starting to lose hope."

Robin shakes his head, "I understand...But she has to not know." He puts a hand on his shoulder, "If she finds out that I'm Grima...I don't know what she would do out of desperation..."

Chrom sighs then nods, "Alright...But not only that, it seems like morale's down because of the news of Walhart's army and that Basilio was killed..."

Robin nods, "I think I have an idea...Let's just have a moment to let everyone relax a little bit. We do have new children that just met their parents and us too."

He nods, "Well we do have to rest up after our last battle and it's almost night. Alright, let's set up camp then."

Robin nods, "Let's just hope everything goes well." He looks at Noire who was walking with Mark and Morgan but she was smiling, _'She looks so happy when she's with them. But I have a feeling that she's scared as well..."_ He pulls out the ring, ' _Maybe I should propose to her tonight...That would bring her hope again.'_

 **[End Note: Well, well, well, looks like Robin's going to propose. Now I know I changed some of the game stories but it goes along with the story. Anyway, now we have Morgan who basically is Noire's 'crazy side' but it's actually her actual personality. Speaking of Morgan, you'll find out her adventure in the next chapter. Oh and don't worry, there's going to be drama dealing with Cordelia and Tharja. Also, if you think there isn't enough Robin and Noire moments. Let's just say I'm bumping up the rating to M.]**

 **Review:**

 **TheMaddestKingCole:** Well I feel like a jerk I come back then leave forever again. Hopefully this chapter is worth it haha.

 **That Random Guy:** That's basically what it is but Tharja is going to change, little by little though


End file.
